Naruto Prince of the Demon World
by Juubi no ookami
Summary: Naruto has won the shinobi alliance the war against Madara but at has left the nations behind and as come to a world were the dead protect the living. how will he do when he has to fight against being on par with the strongest of his old world.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Prince of the Demon World**

Hello everyone this story is a remake of Death is only the Beginning as I had lost interest in it after the last Chapter I had finished so I've came up with a better version.

This time the story will be a harem story.

Parings:

Naruto x Yoruichi/harem

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

"Zanpakutō speech"

'Zanpakutō thought'

**Chapter 1 Death of Madara and the Birth of a new Legend**

Naruto stood before the one man who had made his childhood a living hell. It had been sixteen years since the Kurama the nine tailed fox appeared on the outskirts of Konoha the village hidden in the leaves.

For sixteen years the people of the leaf never knew the reason why the fox suddenly appeared attacking their village believing that the demon went on a rampage.

In those sixteen years after the nine tails attacked Naruto the boy chosen to house the demon after the great fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze his father sealed it in his new born body.

Learning of the fox Naruto had strived to prove that he wasn't the beast reborn as the people of Konoha saw him as. Naruto became a great ninja and most of the citizens and ninja of the village changed their opinions of him.

Then one day he learned the truth about why the Kyubi had attacked and the real reason his mother and father had died leaving him and orphan Naruto had trained until he was able to learn sage mode from the toad summons he held a contract with surpassing his master and then with the help of the Jinchuuriki of Gyuki the Hachibi no Kyogyu Killer Bee again control of the his Jinchuuriki chakra mode.

Once the fourth Great War started Naruto and Killer Bee joined the battle turning the tides in the alliance of the four great shinobi nation's favor and drawing out Tobi.

Tobi had revived the six Jinchuuriki along with their Biju with the power of the rinnegan he took from Nagato's eye socket. Naruto and Bee fought all six of them with Naruto finally gaining Kurama's help and full control until the Goku the Yonbi ate Naruto and to have the boy's mind to link with all the Biju and their Jinchuuriki.

At first Goku told Naruto the reason why he and his brothers and sisters hated humans then he explained their relationship with the sage of six paths and have saddened they were at his death with the kyubi taken it the hardest out of all of then.

Naruto after hearing the story valued to win the war and gained Yagura the Sanbi Jinchuuriki who has under Tobi's mind control during the time of the bloody mist. Then Roshi the Yonbi Jinchuuriki had insisted that that they wait for Naruto and help him. After that all the Jinchuuriki and Biju introduced themselves, and offered Naruto some of their powers.

Naruto then in the real world pull the chakra receivers from the beast's bodies and Tobi was forced to seal them inside the Demonic statue.

Tobi would tell Naruto that he hadn't change a thing until Naruto explained that he talk to the Biju and Jinchuuriki learning all their names and teasing Tobi for the fact that he didn't know the biju's names.

Even after all this Naruto was capture in the end and the nine tails was extracted but Naruto lived thought the extraction and after Sasuke who had joined the alliance side after talking to Itachi and learning that Tobi had been deceiving him along fought the masked man.

Sasuke would make Tobi retreat but is too weak to fight and awaking Naruto's resolve and Naruto gaining the Rinnegan. So here we find Naruto sage cloak on with holes in it blood seeping from under his headband, toad sage eyes staring down Tobi who had lost his mask showing his wrinkled old face and sharingan and rinnegan staring into Naruto's eyes.

"This is it Tobi, I should put an end to your Moon eye plan and send your soul to the shinigami **Forbidden Jutsu Hell's Ten Ring Gate**," Naruto exclaimed as the seal on his stomach pulsed then a black door with an eye and chains on it appeared before him.

The door's chain started to shake and rattle as a black mist began to seep out when the door began to open. Madara felt a strong pull on as he stood before the gate on hell.

"How can the Jinchuuriki call upon that gate it should be impossible, you fool by summoning that gate you will be dragged into hell along with me," Madara exclaimed as the chains on the gate shattered.

The moon that had the eye of the Juubi reflecting on the surface started releasing dark omnipotent demonic chakra in reaction to the gate. The Gedo Mazo the statue of the outer path that stood behind Madara began to absorb the demonic energy from it moon.

It grew until it was bigger than the tallest mountain in the world. The nine eyes begin to fuse together creating one huge eye at the center of its forehead.

Then from the beast's tail bone ten red tails rose out becoming as large at the body itself. Naruto and Tobi stared in awe of the great beast before them as the upper and lower body became bone with a healthy shine to it then gained muscle, skin and finally red fur that shined in the moon light.

The head also went through this process along with gaining ears that looked like bigger versions of the Kyubi's. Once the transformation was finished the Jubi was reborn into the world again.

"At last the Jubi is whole once again and you child have lost" Tobi said his sinister voice echoing in Naruto's head. Shaking his head Naruto stared at Tobi with determination he flared and the door way to hell opened all the way.

Translucent black arms that looked like the vectors from a Diclonius began appearing out of the blood red void that was the inside of the door way.

The arms all shot towards Tobi wrapping around his body. Tobi who was shocked at that he can't escape by becoming intangible.

"What is this why am I not able to escape these restrictions," Tobi exclaimed as he began to struggle in a vain attempt to escape.

"**The reason why you can't escape his because the doors is feeding on the chakra that you try use and the chakra that resides in your body until you are drained of all your reserves," **A voice echoed through both Naruto and Tobi's mind.

"Who are you and why are you in my head," Naruto asked holding his head although he wasn't in pain.

"This that you ten tails, have you come to be sealed in me," Madara asked a crazed look in his eyes. Then with out warning the Jubi's impaled Madara with one of its tails then move his body in front of the gate to hell.

"**Madara Uchiha for your crimes against the mortal world you have been sentenced to the darkest pits of hell," **the Jubi voice echoed though both Madara and Naruto's mind.

Madara who had hacking up blood had a look of pure terror on his face. He began to struggle but he only succeeds in bleeding out more.

"No you can't do this to me I am your master you do as I tell you to," the ancient Uchiha exclaimed as he began loosing control of his body. The Jubi then thrusts its tail into the gate along with Madara.

Once inside the body of the ancient Uchiha's body was torn to pieces. After that Jubi removed its tail from the gate it slammed shut then disappeared leaving a very exhausted Naruto and the reawakened great demon.

Jubi then turns its attention to Naruto and its body begins to shrink down.

The body then takes on the form of a human that was feminine that is about five foot six.

Her beasts were a g-cup and she had a great body with long hairless legs and flared hips and a slim waist. She has waist length red hair with shorter bangs in the hime-style. Her eyes were red with black pupils that seemed to hold some warmth in them when directed at Naruto.

Naruto had never before seemed such a beautiful creature in his life and although he knew she was the most powerful demon to have ever lived he wasn't scared by her presence.

Jubi walks up to Naruto with a warm smile on her face and began to reach out to touch him.

Naruto thinking that she was going to snap his neck and then eat him sighed in exhaustion and closed his eyes waiting for the end only to be shocked when he felt her arms wrap around his neck and her lips touch his cheek.

Naruto opened his eyes and stared into the Jubi's red ones unable to say anything because of the shock and confusion. Seeing the blond sage facial expression the Jubi began to giggle at him much to his embarrassment.

"**I'm happy to finally meet you Naruto-kun," **the ten tails said getting Naruto's attention once again. Naruto then noticed her other appendages.

She had two horns on top of her hair the look like cat ears. Her ten red tails that were connected to her tailbone. Another thing Naruto noticed that she was stark naked.

Snapping back to reality Naruto jumped up out of reflex startling the Jubi then he fell on his butt.

"What's going on why are you naked," Naruto asked freaking out about seeing her naked and the fact that she seems comfortable with it.

Jubi seeing his reaction couldn't stop laughing at him which seemed to calm Naruto down. Her voice rang like a soft melody throw Naruto's head and he felt at peace by the sound.

Naruto suddenly felt extremely tried and he began fall backwards with this eye glazed over. Before the darkness consumed him, he saw Jubi smiling face hover over his and he felt his head land on something soft.

"**Naruto-kun you have saved the elemental nations and your job here is done, however because you used the gate you can no longer stay here and I know you realized this," **Jubi told the sleeping boy as she stroked his blond hair.

"**Though your journey here is finished is far from over young one, and this time I will be there for you because it was your kindness that dispelled the hatred from with in my soul when it was shattered," **the Jubi said as she lifted him up in her arms.

Using two of her ten tails, she opened a rift two feet in front of her. With in the rift it looked like a dimension of chaos that any human would fail to successfully get though with out having there soul lost in the chaos.

Smiling down at Naruto's unconscious form she walked though the chaos with the portal closing and they both disappeared from the world of Shinobi never to be seen by the people that he had once called friends ever again.

**And there you have it the first chapter of this new story**

**So everyone that has read it make sure to review and tell me what you think**

**The next chapter will be done soon as I would like to get this story going as soon as possible.**

**Will see you guys later**

**Juubi out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Demon Prince chapter two**

Here is the second chapter of this story

Just as a reminder this will be a harem story

Parings:

Naruto x Yoruichi/harem

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

"Zanpakuto speech"

'Zanpakuto thought'

On with the story

Journey Begins

Naruto sighed as he steps out of the dark corridor into Karakura town. Analyzing his surroundings, Naruto noticed that he appeared on top of a tall building overlooking the town.

Naruto closed his eyes and he breathes in the clean Reishi filled air and then exhaled as he looked out at the city. Karakura is a small town that has been having a lot of strange occurrences recently.

Again Naruto sighed as he thought about his live and the events that had been happening these past twelve months. Jubi had been training him and named him her successor.

Thinking back, Naruto recalled the time after Jubi had taken him from the elemental nation. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and the groan that came afterward.

**(Flashback)**

Opening his eyes Naruto found that he was starring up at something that was hovering over his face.

Because Naruto's eyesight was still blurry he couldn't determine what it was that he was seeing so, he reaches out to grab it with both of his hands. When his hand came into contact with the objects he gave them a squeeze.

Feeling them he first noticed that they were very soft and that they seemed to radiate their own source of heat. Intrigued by this he gave them another squeeze.

This time he heard a moan that seemed to come from the objects and that sound made Naruto turn whiter than snow.

"**I see that you are awake and have gotten acquainted with my twins,"** exclaimed the amused voice of the one person in the whole world that Naruto would never want to be in the situation with.

With speed that seemed to surpass the Flying Raijin jutsu Naruto slammed into the far wall of the room he found himself in.

His facial expression was one of horror and he felt like he was going to be mauled, that is until he heard the women begin to giggle and rose off the bed that he just realized they had been on.

Jubi began to make her towards Naruto with a sway to her hips and a seductive look on her face followed by a light blush.

"**You know if you want to touch them all you have to do is ask me and I will allow you to feel them as long as you want," **Jubi said as she ran her finger along his bare chest.

Naruto had sweat rolling down his face as it turn a scarlet red as he felt blood rush in two directions towards his two heads. Because of her supreme senses Jubi could easy smell his arousal and she felt that she had better stop before she became intoxicated by it.

"**Relax Naruto-kun it's not like I plan to eat you or something, so come and sit down on the bed as we have a lot to discuss," **Jubi said trying to get him to come down but Naruto just seem to get even more worked up.

"**Naruto-kun just relax ok take a deep breath, that's it now exhale, good boy,"** Jubi said as Naruto did as she told him to finally coming down. Jubi had then led him to the bed.

Jubi first sat down then she laid his head on her lap when he crawled on the bed. Not once realizing the fact that he was only wearing his old torn orange pants.

Sighing as she mentally prepared herself for this conversation she began to run her fingers through Naruto's hair. Taking a deep breath she began talking.

"**First Naruto let me say that we are at my castle in Makai or the Demon world," **Jubi said as she waited for Naruto's responds.Naruto having guested this as she was at one time the Demon queen before she came to the elemental nations gave her a nod.

"**Since you were banished from the nations for opening the gate which was the rule established by Shinigami-chan and also I made you the prince of Makai and my successor," she told Naruto.**

"**Also as the new prince I turned you into a full demon," **she added before Naruto could react to being told that he was the new prince of hell. For a while all was quiet.

Then Naruto sighed as he just took it in strides. "So I am a demon now huh, well after bounding with your tailed breasts I have a good understanding on how they felt during those times, but what I would like to now why did you name me your successor," Naruto asked the ten tailed goddess.

Smiling down at the young man that she was most fond of she leaned down and captured his lips with her own shocking Naruto. **"Naruto it's because of you that all of the hatred in my heart has been dispelled."**

**Remember that time during the war were you were able to speak with my avatars, how you got all of them to trust and so of their power, learning each of their names and the Jinchuuriki," the Jubi praised Naruto **

**How my ninth avatar Kurama was finally able to set aside his hatred and had helped you in completing the Kyubi's sage mode, you rejected the monster kyubi to befriend Kurama the one who has been with you since the beginning."**

"**All of your actions since the have been what have created a future leader of Makai and also there is a lot I will train you until you are the strongest demon under me for one year and than we will see how you do on the field alright Naruto," **she said getting a nod of acceptance from the half demon.

"**Then here I got some clothes for you to wear, I will wait for you in the hall so once you are dress come out and we will get started," **she said as Naruto raised his head from her lap and she headed to the door.

"Wait Jubi I have a one last question to ask you," Naruto said get the women to turn to him as he stood from the bed.

"Tell me what your true name is as I refuse to call you by your title as you have named he your heir as I know you don't like it when those close to you call you Jubi," said the half-breed making the women smile warmly at him.

"I thought you would say that soon and I'm glad that you didn't wait to ask until later," she told him as she opened the door.

"**My name is ****Amaterasu** **Ōkami no Megami," she said as she closed the door behind her with one of her red ten tails.**

(Flashback end)

When Amaterasu had gone all out recreating Naruto as a demon using the Kitsune demon chakra that Kurama left with in Naruto and mixing in the wolf demon chakra from herself recreating his DNA until she made Naruto the perfect half fox have wolf demon.

The pass year had been hell for the young prince since the transformation look time to actually kick in and start the changes. First his human ones disappeared while he grew wolf ears with black tips on top of his head. Naruto could say with certainty that this process sucked the most has have was force to endure an extremely painful headache during the whole thing.

This made him pass out for a few hours until he woke up at dawn the next day with a migraine.

Next was his hair growing into the style that his father Minato had his in with the long bangs on each side of his face and his hair was long enough hiding ears. Naruto still had his whisker marks on each cheek.

Naruto grew until he was six foot two with the body is in top physical form, toned and harden but not overly muscular with six pack abs and strong legs.

Finally Naruto wore a black wife beater under is new sage cloak which was red with black flames at the bottom like his old one and black pants and black boots.

The training was worst of all as she worked him into the ground until he was dead tired. It got so bad that Naruto the stamina god was always dead tired each day and a few mornings.

'Damn slave driver has been trying to kill me for the pass year and I think I was on the verge of death a hundred and twenty-eight times,' Naruto thought hating the women's for her sick torture.

Naruto was brought back to reality when he started feeling dark spiritual energy gather all around the city. This got Naruto curious as he heard the cries of creatures with white masks ring throughout the city.

Never before had Naruto heard the cry of those creatures which so full of despair that it started to freak out all those who heard it in the town.

'What the hell is this, she had never aid anything about these creatures appearing here, there has town be a reason for them to be drawn here and I sense other spiritual pressure rising all over the place,' Naruto thought as he jumped down from the building he was perched on and began sprinting towards the close spirit signature that was human.

(Elsewhere)

Two Hollows along with about twenty teens who seemed to be acting like zombies had surrounded three girls around a school. The first one that was directly behind those zombie like students had a Numb Chandelier mask and had the appearance of a jellyfish.

The jellyfish had six appendages at the bottom of its mask and three circles of protrusions at the top. The body is composed of twelve tentacles that were lavender in color. Numb was sporting a hole above her mask where the tentacles meet.

The second one was a giant scorpion with a green body. It was as big as a truck and had two large pincers the size of its own body. Naruto had just arrived when he saw what was happening.

At first he thought about jumping in but that was until he saw the girl with black hair that was standing in front of the orange haired teen with the big chest who was tending to a red haired girl who was currently unconscious.

The red heads arm was had roots from the seed popping out and on the side of her face. Seeing this Naruto decided to wait before jumping in

The black haired girl just proclaimed that she was about to beat the hell out off the jellyfish which made it chuckle arrogantly, its voice sounded like an old woman's. Then when the zombie students started advancing on her she easy took them all out.

The scorpion look at its accomplice in what Naruto could only guess was amusement. "See your powers are so lame, can't even kill one girl with out sneaking up on her," Naruto heard her say as he watched this girl growing interested in the girl.

The Numb jellyfish had an angry look on her face at what her partner had said then shot some seeds form her forehead. The girl who had been fighting had easily dodges the first few by jumping back.

When she was about to charge at the jellyfish the red head who was with the orange haired girl grabbed her by the arm the red head looked to be struggling trying to gain control of her arm.

"Tatsuki… please run, I can't control my arm," the red head said as she continued to struggle with herself. Tatsuki had a shook look on her face as she said the girl's name that had grabbed her.

Then Tatsuki and that Chizuru girl were both hit the jellyfish's seeds making Chizuru cry out and Tatsuki gasp in pain. Tatsuki was shot again this time in three places her shoulder, stomach and right leg.

The orange haired girl cried out to Tatsuki as she began to fall. The girl ran to her friend trying to catch her, and then she was suddenly kicked in the stomach.

The girl fell to her knees and began coughing as the since she got the wind knocked out of her. Naruto winced when he saw the kick connected with the girl.

When the girl looked up at her friend as Naruto felt the girl's spirit energy increase and the wind around them began to pick up. The girl Tatsuki called out Orihime as she stares down at the orange haired girl as tears welled up in her eyes.

Seeing the tears Orihime stood up and gave the girl a hug asking her not to cry. She then thanks the girl for always being there to protect her as she promised to do the same.

Then her energy exploded around the two pushing all the other unconscious people away and shocking the two hollows.

When the wind settled down, Naruto saw Orihime standing over Tatsuki who was unconscious on the ground. Orihime had a determined look on her face and six little creatures flying all around her.

When Orihime took notice of them she became shocked at the fact that she had fairies flying around her and began to talk to her telling the girl who they where and what they did.

Now Naruto was really interested in this as he had never before seen anything like what he was seeing now and he was almost tempted to go down there and talk to them until he heard the jellyfish hollow ask what was going on.

Then she attacked Orihime with her seeds. Naruto heard Orihime chant something that one of the fairies told her to then an orange shield created by three of them block the seeds.

Then Orihime did another chant to heal her two friends with an orange light seeing that the scorpion hollow was trying to do a sneak attack on the girl even though it had complained about its partner doing the same thing not to long ago.

Naruto deciding that he wanted to see what happened next pulled out a kunai. Suppressing his demonic chakra he flung it right at the scorpion which had some wind chakra channeled through it.

The hollow didn't stand a chance as it pierce through its mask killing it instantly. Seeing her partner die Numb Chandelier look afraid and began to look for the person that killed the scorpion.

Seeing this one of the little fairies, the one with a bad attitude rushed Orihime to use his ability. With a shout of Tsubaki then her weird chant the Fairy shoot towards the hollow that was to preoccupied at the moment.

Sensing danger the hollow turned back to the girl but it was too late. Tsubaki had just pierced her right through the mask. The hollow screamed as it disintegrated.

"Well that was an interesting show now I might as well go see what else I can find and I sense that the guy who has been watching the fight will take care of the girl," Naruto said out loud know that the man had heard him.

With that Naruto disappeared in an instant leaving the girls to the man. After Naruto had left Kisuke Urahara stepped out of the shadows looking in the direction Naruto had disappeared in.

Kisuke was a tall light-blond haired man wearing a striped-dark green and white bucket hat shadowing his eyes. He wore a dark green shirt and pants that were topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along the bottom half.

He had on geta sandals on and carried both a cane and a fan. The man had a grin on his face as he turned to Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Well that is one interesting guy, though he seems to not be just some ordinary spiritually aware human," Kisuke mused as he opened up a cell phone to make a call the smirk on his face still present.

End

Well there you have it the second chapter is finished. Now I would like to tell the reader a little something about the Jubi.

First I have decided to give her three different demon forms which will be explained in later chapters.

As for her name, I have decided to name her after the wolf from Okami since it's a female wolf and since Jubi is a god-like being.

The reason why Naruto left Orihime and Tatsuki for Kisuke even though he didn't see him is because Naruto can sense the emotions and intention of those around him even if he doesn't know them.

Next so far I have three girls already planed for the harem and I will be announcing them in the next chapter

So read and review and I'll see you all next time

Jubi out


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Demon Prince Chapter three**

Parings:

Naruto x Yoruichi/harem

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

"Zanpakuto speech"

'Zanpakuto thought'

On with the story

**The Devil Prince showcase His Power**

Rukia Kuchiki was currently through an open area in Karakura town attacking hollows left and right. The situation had began to get out of hand, the number of hollows that had been gathering in Karakura was rapidly increasing unstop.

'This is not good if the number of hollow that appear keeps on build up, Karakura will be over run by nightfall, where did Ichigo get to I need to hurry and find him,' she thought to her self as she tried to kill another hollow with her kido spells.

Usually Rukia Kuchiki whose as become as strong as a forth seat shinigami could handle these little hollows that where considered small fry with ease. However since she had give Ichigo her soul reaper powers to protect his family and then became stuck in her gigai her powers where lower than an academy student.

The hollow that she was currently fighting had been easy swatting her spells aside like they were annoying insects buzzing around its masked face.

Growing frustrated at this and cursing Ichigo out in her mind Rukia began to set up for a stronger spell by chanting an incantation only to be interrupted by the hollow leaping at her trying to kill her.

Suddenly before the hollow could catch her it got hit in the face by a flying down kick. Seeing this Rukia had to sigh in relief thinking that it was Ichigo that had helped her.

Then as she thought about it she wondered why Ichigo, who would usually fight hollows in shinigami mode suddenly fight them in his human form.

All of a sudden the person who had saved her turned around towards her and tackled her trying to feel her up and instantly she knew who it was.

Kon an artificial soul that inhabit Ichigo's body when the orange haired teen was in his shinigami form was trying to molest Rukia while shouting out how happy he was that she was unharmed and how he had been dreaming of touching her breasts.

Rukia who was irritated by this was pushing his face away from her chest with her foot trying to get the pervert off of her.

"Kon this is no time to be acting like an idiot, wait if you have gotten back inside Ichigo's body that means that he has already transformed into a shinigami," she said all the while holding both Kon's arms to keep him from touching her in an inappropriate way.

Kon who was trying to get her to let go now as he was starting to loss feeling in his arms noticed that someone had just appeared behind Rukia.

"Hey calm down sis there is someone behind you, check it out," Kon told her getting her to look to see who was behind her.

Uryu was standing above her with his usual I'm superior than you soul reapers look on his face.

"Well that's a good sign," he said to himself although he was speaking out loud.

"This area is safe… Rukia Kuckiki, so this is actually the first time I have spoken to you face to face," the young Quincy said completely ignoring the fact that Kon was also there much to the mod soul's dismay.

"Oh I get it now," Rukia said while kicking Kon off of her and standing to face the glasses wearing teen. "This whole thing is your doing."

"Yes I started this contest between me and the substitute," Uryu told her which put Rukia on edge as it was already pass the point of no return and she asks him what he planned to do next.

"There is no need to worry as I plan to eradicate all of the hollows before any innocent bystanders die, Ichigo may run out of strength during the battle but, even if he does I will protect the citizens of this town."

"If I am unable to accomplish that then this whole battle is meaningless," Uryu said as he clinched his bloody and cut up hand.

"I hope you mean it," Rukia said accepting the fact that they had to see it through to the end although she didn't like it.

(Elsewhere)

"Now wait just a minute, what are you trying to tell me here," Yasutora Chad Sado a teenage Mexican student asked Kisuke Urahara.

He, Tatsuki and Orihime who had just found out that monsters called hollows exist in the world and that the two had acquired special powers to fight them where in a state of denial.

They and passed out after the battle only to wake up in this man Kisuke Urahara's home

"Um all this stuff about soul reapers and hollows is just so sudden," Orihime the busty orange haired teen with the Shun Shun Rikka powers told Kisuke.

"Yeah you expect use to believe the bullshit that you are trying to sell us, do we look stupid to you," Tatsuki yelled at Kisuke not believing it even though she just fought one and she could see it clear as day along with normal spirits.

"Then tell me, do you deny the fact that you were attack just now," Kisuke asked them his voice set in a monotone getting an Um from both teens.

"Ichigo Kurosaki a soul reaper who is fighting hollows even as we speak, and the strong spiritual he is releasing in that battle has had an influence on you."

"So now you know however, it's up to you whether or not you choose to open the gate that has appeared before you," Kisuke finished then the door behind him opened and Tessai a tall muscle toned light tan-skinned man with cornrows, a large handlebar mustache connected to his long sideburns and wearing rectangular-shaped glasses walked into the room.

"Excuse me boss," Tessai said getting Kisuke's attention. The sky rift is beginning to open and all preparations are all set."

"Well then let's go," Kisuke said as he to walk out the door then he stopped and looked back at the three teens.

"You did want proof right, then come see for yourself what lies behind the gate," and with that Kisuke walks out the door and leads them to where the battle begins.

**(Under the sky rift in the town)**

Ichigo and Uryu had met up around the same time Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad woke up. The two were currently back to back surrounded by hollows killing them left and right.

The sky rift that was in the sky over them was getting bigger by the minute but the two were to preoccupied to notice. All of a sudden a powerful spiritual pressure descended upon them.

Then out of the rift came a giant white hand and began to open the rift wider and then a huge hollow the size of a skyscraper stepped out of the rift.

Rukia who had been watching from the sidelines stared at the giant hollow in fear as she knew that they couldn't handle this type of hollow.

"That's a Menos Grande but why has it appeared," She said out loud getting Kon's attention, he look to the sky to see what she was talking about only to be stocked by the size of the hollow.

"What is that thing sis, I've never heard of a hollow being that big," He said with his eyes still glued to it.

While she explained to Kon what the type of hollow Menos Grande were, Ichigo and Uryu were trying to figure out what was going on.

Ichigo and Uryu stared at the thing awed by the sheer size of the dark spirit. "That does look like your even day garden variety hollow," Ichigo said with his eyes still glued on the Menos Grande.

"That little bit of bait I use couldn't have possibly drawn this," Uryu said in shock that the huge problem that stood before them now.

"Well what ever the reason for it, that doesn't change the fact that it's here, Ichigo replied as he turned his attention to the smaller hollows that decided they wanted to attack the two right then and there.

Suddenly before the hollows could get to them, all of the hollows were systematically cut down by a teenage young woman who has holding a cannon that was wrapped in cloth over her shoulder.

"You should go now and focus on that big guy over there and we'll handle these small fly," Kisuke Urahara said appearing out of no where waving a fan around.

Seeing Kisuke and his associates, a seventeen year old black haired girl Ururu, a fourteen year old boy with red hair wielding a large kanabo and Tessai were taking care of the hollows all around them.

Ichigo and Uryu turned their attention to the Menos trying to think of the best course of action to deal with it. That is until Ichigo just said to hell with planning and decided to charge in recklessly.

"Hey Ichigo wait don't just charge it head on," Uryu exclaimed seeing Ichigo do something stupid by charging the damn thing.

Ichigo jump at the Menos with his sword drawn and made a slash at its leg only to get knocked to the ground.

Rukia knowing that Ichigo was in over his head tried to help but she was stopped by Kisuke.

"Urahara let me go help Ichigo; you know he can't handle Menos Grande alone," she exclaimed only to have a binding spell cast on her courtesy of Kisuke.

"Relax there's a method to my madness, "He told her with a grin on his face. She tried to break free from the spell but it was in vain.

"Just sit tight and watch the battle, it will prove interesting and besides, he as arrived," This news confused Rukia as she didn't know who he was talking about.

That was when she felt an energy source appear close by. Turning to the source she was a blond haired teen walk passed them.

The young man seemed to be radiating a mysterious power that she had never felt before. She continues to watch as he makes his way towards the Menos Grande.

(With Ichigo and Uryu)

Uryu and Ichigo had to jump out of the way as the over grown hollow's giant foot tried to crush them. Ichigo again charges in recklessly and slashes at its foot once again.

This didn't even faze the Menos Grande as it tried to step on Ichigo again when he jump back. Uryu tried shooting arrows at it as well but ultimately they didn't do any damage.

'Damn all of our attacks haven't even put a dent in this thing,' Uryu thought. He then noticed that Ichigo retreating towards him.

"Ichigo we can't beat this hollow by attacking separately head on," Uryu said when Ichigo landed next to him. "Then how do you suppose we take this ugly bastard down," Ichigo asked as he waited for Uryu to answer.

"I have a theory but, it's not guarantied to take this hollow down," Uryu told Ichigo.

"Well let's here what you have in mind because it's better than nothing."

Then they felt a huge energy signature appear behind them that they have never felt before.

"Why don't you two leave this one to me," Naruto said drawing the soul reaper and Quincy's attention. Ichigo and Uryu were confused by the sudden appearance of the blond haired teen and the power he was emitting.

'Who is this guy I didn't even since him coming until he released that mysterious power,' Uryu thought as he stared at the blond that now stood in front of the Menos.

"We have already tried fighting it separately so, whatever you are planning might not work alone," Ichigo told Naruto as he let his Zanpakuto rest on his shoulder.

"Just stand and watch, I promise that your in for a surprise," Naruto said in a lazy manner as he began walking towards the Hollow. He then stops as the Menos turns its attention away from Ichigo and Uryu knowing instinctively that Naruto was the biggest threat to its existence.

It roars at Naruto then stomps on him trying to get rid of him quickly Ururu and Jinta who were not to far tried to shout at him to get out of there but then the Menos foot hit the ground where he was and no human could survive being crushed.

Suddenly demonic energy ripped through the sky knocking the Menos Grande to the ground shocking everyone who was watching the whole thing. The Menos Grande's howl ringing through the area as it fell.

When they saw Naruto as the dust they saw that he was sporting extra appendages, fox ears on the top of his head and three fox tails.

Rukia, Ichigo, Uryu, Jinta and Ururu were shocked at the power rolling off the blond. It felt powerful and heavy to them and that it was wild and untamed.

This power surprisingly didn't have and ominous feeling to it and so they were able to stay relaxed in its presence though the power itself well somewhat heavy and if they were a lot weaker they would on the ground.

The Menos using it hands was able to get back on its feet and lets out a hollow roar, angry that it had been knocked to the ground by someone that didn't even come past its feet.

The Menos started to gather energy for a cero hoping to wipe out the person that had gotten in its way.

"A cero… that Menos is about to release a doom blast right here," Rukia said from her spot on the ground behind Kisuke. Ichigo and Uryu were about to go assist Naruto but they were stopped by a Barrier that surrounded the area.

"What… where the hell did this Barrier come from," Ichigo said as he try to cut into it but only for his blade to bounce off the barrier.

"Ichigo he's keeping us out of his way so we are not caught in the crossfire, for now we just have to watch," Uryu told Ichigo who wasn't to fond of that plan at all.

"Damnit this guy is gonna get himself killed if we don't get in there," Ichigo exclaimed in frustration feeling useless right at that moment.

"Relax Ichigo, that Menos is no match for the man standing before you," Kisuke said as he along with Tessai and Rukia walked up to them. Ichigo turns to Kisuke with a surprised look on his face after hearing this.

Mr. Hat and clogs do you know this guy, were you the one who sent him here to fight that hollow," Ichigo asked wondering if Kisuke planned for this to happen.

"Well I don't know him personally if that's what your thinking but, the one person who sent him here has been one of my best customers this past year and told me that she would be sending someone here that matches his description," Kisuke said as he watch on with that lazy smile plastered on his face with the others following his example.

Hearing this Ururu and Jinta who had also gathered around the others, watch this man closely not wanting to miss the action that was to come.

Naruto who had stood there watching as the Menos charge up all the energy it could for a cero that it hope would obliterate him raised his left thumb to his mouth, using one of his sharp fangs he bit unto his thumb drawing blood.

Naruto then pulled back his right sleeve exposing his right arm that was covered in seals. The on lookers that had seen him do this were confused on what he was doing and Ichigo was about to start banging on the Barrier, this is until Naruto had swiped his thumb over the seal on his arm and a puff of smoke appeared.

When the smoke vanished everyone even Kisuke were surprised to see a nodachi in Naruto's right hand. The blade was a beautiful silver that shine with the suns reflection. The sword hilt was thirty centimeters in length.

Naruto sword is the same size as Kenpachi's blade but is not jagged but, shiny and smooth on the flat side.

The Guard was circular with a female wolf on both flat sides. The hilt was a lot like Tensa Zangetsu's though instead of a black cloth wrapped around it, the cloth is silver and there is no chain at the bottom.

Suddenly they felt the Meno's spirit energy spike and watched as it unleashed the cero down upon Naruto.

With both hand holding the elegant sword Naruto holds the sword over his head and waited for the blast to get close. The observers with the exclusion of Kisuke feeling the powers of the blast began shouting at Naruto to get out of the way and to run but, it was all for not as Naruto had it all under control.

When the cero was five feet from the Naruto, he swings the sword and white energy explodes from the sword. "Shine brightly Kaguya," Naruto shouted as the white energy came into contact with the energy that flowed out of the sword.

There was a bright flash of light that blinded the view of Naruto and the Meno's lower half were about five minutes.

When the light finally died down they was Naruto standing there holding a new sword. The sword was double-edged Daito and the blade and hilt wrap was a like blue in color with a blue snow crystal guard. There was a crystallized chain at the end connected to a small blue diamond

The observers couldn't deny that the sword was beautiful and Rukia had to admit that it was equal to her blade in beauty and elegance.

But when the saw the huge diamond shield that protected him it, made their eyes almost popped out of their heads. The Meno's Grande seeing that it was unable to kill the blond began its retreat not wanting to get killed by this man.

"I don't believe it, he was able to made a Meno's retreat and survived a cero with out sustaining injury," Rukia said aloud get a nod from the others.

"What's with that sword of his, how did he get a Zanpakuto and how did it transform into that blue Daito," Ichigo asked Rukia and Kisuke with the others wanting to know the same thing.

"Well Ichigo Rukia will have to tell you later but, for now I think you should pay attention to that boy it would seem he isn't finish with that hollow," Kisuke said confusing the others.

They all turned to see that Naruto was still standing in the same spot as before with the only that the shield was gone.

Confused they all turned to the hollow only to be shocked when they saw the same blond flying towards the Meno's with his right arm stretched out over his head and a ball red energy and four blades of wind swirling around it.

"**Akuma Rasenshuriken," **Naruto exclaimed as he let the attack fly at the Menos Grande slamming into its mask and expanding outward.

The Hollow roared out as it destroyed, being ripped to shreds before it could vanish.

The original Naruto grin at this and sheaths Kaguya in a sheath that he had on his back that appeared when the hollow was hit by the Rasenshuriken.

Letting down the Barrier, Naruto made his way to his audience with a cold look adorning his face. When Naruto got close to them he studied their expression laughing on the inside at there slack jawed looks and the lazy smile Kisuke wore on his face.

Satisfied with their reactions Naruto takes a deep breath which get the others to hold in theirs subconsciously.

He says "So did you guys enjoy the show," with a fox-like grin on his face and his hand scratching the back of his head.

This only seemed to every one fall on their face with a sweat drop at his carefree attitude and Kisuke the start laughing.

End

Well there you have it folks the third Chapter of my story.

I hope you enjoyed and I await your reviews.

As you have noticed I made Ururu and Jinta older in this story.

The reason is I will be adding Ururu to the harem and Jinta is older for another reason that I will get to later.

Kaguya means (Radiant night)

She is a celestial being with a blade and her powers I will reveal later as I have only showed two of her abilities

Well that's it for today and I will be updating this story again soon but until then

Jubi okami out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto the Demon Prince Chapter 4**

There's the fourth chapter of the demon prince series.

I hope those who have read this story have enjoyed it and will stay to the end.

The is a Naruto x Harem

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

"Zanpakuto speech"

'Zanpakuto thought'

On with the story

**The Demon Prince Meets the Flash Goddess **

We find Ichigo and his group of spiritually aware friends along with Uryu all sitting in Urahara Shop. Naruto at the request of Kisuke had also tagged along since he had to bring Naruto up to date with the current events in Karakura Town.

Ever since they had gotten to Urahara shop Uryu had tried to keep his distance from Naruto not wanting to be within three feet from the demon prince because of what happened before they left the clearing where Naruto destroyed the Menos Grande

**(Flashback)**

Naruto analyzed everyone that had come to the clearing where Naruto had destroyed the Menos. They interested the prince as he had not seen so many spiritually aware humans all located in one town before.

What interested him the most is that while they all where staring at him with wanting to ask him questions, they were all giving each other the same looks along with the since of familiarity they were sending one other.

"Well I have to say that this is an interesting group of people gathered before me," Naruto said as he lost the false grin that he were and dawned what he like to call the dark prince look on his face.

This look means that his eye narrowed in a menacing way but with lacked the evil intent in them and a smirk that made Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia and Ururu blush and look away.

This action didn't go unnoticed by both Naruto and Kisuke and while the latter left the matter alone Naruto made a mental note to explore this later but for now he had something else he needed to clarify first.

"Can someone tell me why is it that so many of those things gathered around this small town?" Naruto asked as he looked towards Ichigo and Uryu.

Ichigo seemed on edge as there was something in Naruto's tone of voice that promised pain to those that committed a crime.

Kisuke and everyone besides Uryu and Orihime sensed the impending doom in Naruto's words but they were too late as Uryu spoke up before they could warn him.

"I am the one who summoned all the hollows here," Uryu said as he pushed his glasses up on his face.

"Oh and may I ask the reason you would summoned so many of those creatures in a town that is rich with spirit energy," Naruto asked his voice growing darker and his hair was covering his eyes.

Then Uryu began to explain why he did what he did and was unaware that Naruto was slowly closing the distance between the two. Kisuke had a smirk on his face and tried to hide it with his fan.

After Uryu finished his rant, he was decked in the face and sent five feet away.

Ichigo winced after the hit as he watched it happen and had decided not to warn the young Quincy since he felt the boy had it coming.

"You Fucking Idiot, just where you thinking gathering so many hollows in a town full of Reiatsu," Naruto growled at the Quincy annoyed by the boys stupidity. Naruto then began to tare into the boy about the consequences of his actions.

Everyone else could do nothing but watch as Naruto berated the boy for being stupid and almost getting hundreds of humans killed.

(End of Flashback)

Uryu kept his back turned to the group and Naruto as he nursed his broken nose with him sending glares towards Naruto every few seconds although he was ignored.

Kisuke had brought Naruto up to date on what has been happening in Karakura town because of all the spirit energy with in the city.

Naruto then looks towards the group as he said. "It's because of their lack of training that they draw the hollows here although Uryu can hide it well.

The girls and Ichigo had the grace to look sheepish at what Naruto had said while Uryu felt some of his ego return.

"So um Uzumaki-san can I ask you something," Tatsuki asks wanting to get the prince to talk about himself.

"So you want to know what I am as my power is different from yours am I right," Naruto said as he turned his attention towards the group giving them an amused grin which made Tatsuki turn her head so he could not see the blush on her face.

"Alright I suppose I can tell you what I am, Ururu, Jinta you two can join us Naruto said as the two teens walked in and sat down by the group.

"Ok now that everyone is here were should I start," Naruto says as he stood up to stretch.

"Hold on I have some tea that I have prepared for everyone," Tessai said as he sat the drinks on the table. Naruto took one of the tea cups taking a sip.

The group all took the tea that Tessai had offered them giving the man a thanks or a thank you which he replayed that they were welcome.

After finishing his tea Naruto sighs out loud as he prepared to tell them a little about his race.

"Ok so you guys know now that there are soul reapers and creatures called hollows right," Naruto said speaking more to the girls that were new to the situation.

When they all nodded including those that knew about them from the start.

"And you know that soul reapers live in what is own as heaven or the soul society as Kisuke calls it and Hollows reside in a place called Hueco Mundo," he said getting more nods.

"Now can someone tell me what comes after those two places as there is one more place that I have yet to mention?"

"If I'm right then you would be referring to hell the place where souls that committed unforgivable crimes while they were alive get sent to when we soul reapers perform a Konsō," Rukia explained

"That's right and as far as the soul society is concerned Hell is just a nightmarish land that is governed by no one, just a place we're those who are sent there suffer for all eternity," Naruto said with amusement lanced in his every word.

"So what are you trying to tell us that hell has its own population?" Uryu asks Naruto. That it's not just places were the souls of the dawned descending to as punishment for their crimes as humans.

"So what you are saying is that you are a being that descend to hell and you are not just a spirit being," Orihime summaries getting a nod from Naruto.

"What I am is a being humans refer to as a demon and unlike souls we are able to be seen by regular humans and we are alive," Naruto explains

Getting wide eyed looks from the rest of the group except for Kisuke and Tessai who where already aware of this.

"What so everyone would be able to see you if you are fight in an overly populated area," Ichigo exclaimed not liking that possibility.

"When we appear our demonic energy is able to hide our physical body like and cloak making us invisible to them like spirits not even spiritually aware humans are able to see us," Naruto told them which put the others and Ichigo at ease.

"Well I think that's enough questions about me as I believe that it's time for you all to get home," Naruto said stopping them from asking anymore questions.

"Kisuke watch as Naruto and the group all got up and began to head to the front door and he recalled what Amaterasu had told him about the young prince.

"Well he sure is an interesting one boss I wonder if he will help us in the near future," Tessai said to Kisuke as they watched them all leave with the other still trying to ask the prince questions about himself.

"Yes I believe so as we will need him for when the soul society sends those two for Rukia for the crime that she committed yes and from what lady Amaterasu told us about him he won't like that one bit because of the reason she did the acted," Kisuke said.

Ururu and Jinta who had listened to what their boss had said wondered how Naruto would do against the soul society as they believed he was the only one out of the other that could stand toe to toe with a captain class.

(Streets of Karakura Town)

Naruto, Ichigo and the rest of their group were walking through the dark streets of Karakura after departing from Urahara shop.

They had made small talk with each other and the girls had tried getting Naruto to tell them more about himself.

Naruto then began to tease them asking if they had developed a crush on him to which they all began to blush and that made them stop asking for the time being.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways," Ichigo says as they all turned to each other.

"Will it was nice to meet you Uzumaki-kun I hope we see each other again soon Bye Rukia and Ichigo," Orihime said as she began walking home along with Tatsuki.

See you at school Orihime and have a goodnight," Rukia said as she and Ichigo watch them leave.

"Make sure you two get home safely alright and you will see me again soon," Naruto said as Orihime and Tatsuki left after they both waved goodbye to them.

Uryu had chosen this time to leave as well not wanting to be around the group any longer which Naruto and Ichigo noticed but decided to leave it alone.

I guess I should go as well have a nice night Naruto said as he vanished shocking Ichigo and Rukia since they found that they could not sense his presence anymore.

(Else where)

Naruto appeared on a roof of a building on the other side of the town making sure the coast was clear he made a few hand signs and placed his hand on the ground.

There was a puff of smoke and then an avenge size grey wolf appeared. The wolf gave out a lazy yawn as it looked up at Naruto obviously been asleep until it got summoned.

"**What can do for you my young prince," **the wolf demon said as it gave out another yawn.

"Jean it's good to see you again after three months how is your new baby doing these days," Naruto asked happy that he got to summon her.

"**The little pups are doing great and even though they're already trying to explore and they miss you," **she said as she laid on her belly.

"That's good I'll have to go see them but I called you her to ask has Ammy finished the preparations," Naruto asked her.

"**Yes they had the mansion finish for you an hour ago and she left Tenko and Mizuki there,"** Jean told him which caused him to groan as he thought about Mizuki being there.

"**Is there something wrong with those two being there Naruto," **Jean asked since Naruto and Mizuki where the best of friends

"I'd rather have Tomoe there instead of Mizuki at lease then I don't have to worry about my room becoming a death trap," Naruto complained.

"**Well you know Mizuki is almost always with Tenko but I can ask her to baby sit for me if you want," **Jean suggested as she got ready to leave.

Thanks that would be a blessing and tell Ammy I said I can wait to see her again.

"I'll let lady Amaterasu know as soon as I get to her office good bye Naruto," and with that Jean disappeared back to Makai.

Naruto takes a deep breath and sighs as he stretches his arms out loosing up his stiff muscles.

"I know you are there why don't you come out and tell me what you want," Naruto said as he turned around to look towards the dark corner of the roof.

Small eyes opened up and there was a soft meow that seemed to come from them but Naruto knew that it wasn't a cat from its spiritual pressure and the red spirit ribbon.

"You can loose the disguise I know what you are soul reaper," Naruto said as he his black spirit ribbon appeared along with her red one.

A chuckle escaped from the feline as it spoke in a deep man sounding voice. "Your quiet perceptive dark prince but do you think you can handle my true form, it can be quiet a shock," the black cat said as it started to walk out from the shadows.

When the front have of its body came into view it began to change and grew. Its hands paws became hands its hair grew long until it almost reach her behind and thanks to Naruto's enhanced eyesight and the moon light he could tell that her hair was purple in color.

Her body grew curves and her cat disguise became a one piece suit that was sleeveless and legless. The brown skinned goddess wore black fingerless tekkou that extend pass her elbows and black stockings the exposed her feet.

Her eyes were golden and she wore a seductive grin on her face. When she spoke her voice was softer and Naruto found that he was a little enchanted by the beautiful sound.

"Well is this form more to your liking, does my hot young body excite you," Yoruichi Shihōin purred as she walked up to him and began to press her d-cup breast against Naruto's chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto who had been shocked by the fact that the cat with a deep voice had become a beautiful young woman who was had her arms around his neck.

Now his hormones where beginning to go into overdrive and he had to retrain himself from releasing them otherwise he would end up ravaging her right then and there.

"May I know the name of the death goddess that graces me with her presence?" Naruto growled lustfully into her ear making her shiver in delight.

"My name is Yoruichi Shihōin former head of the Onmitsukidō in the Soul society and also former captain of the second Division of the Gotei thirteen," Yoruichi explained as she moved away from Naruto and placed her hand on her hip and flashed him a playful smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yoruichi Shihōin now is there anything I can do you or did you just come to play," Naruto asked not really minding either way.

"Well I actually came because I've been watching you since that battle with the Menos as you demonstrated great skill and power," Yoruichi praised him getting a small blush from the prince.

"Glad that I was able to impress you Yoruichi-hime," Naruto said as he gave a bow getting a giggle from the goddess.

"Well I'm so impressed that…" Yoruichi then uses flash step to appear behind Naruto and she stole his headband surprising the prince as he had let his guard down around the woman.

"I want to test your speed so let's play a game of tag," Yoruichi said as she kissed the metal plate on Naruto's headband.

"Naruto shook his head and jump towards her but she used flash step again to appear on the other side of the roof.

"I see so your speed is the thing that you use the most in battle and I bet that if you wanted to silent kills would be child's play for you," Naruto said as he analyzed the woman.

"Good observation now here are the rules, you have until the sun goes up to catch me and take this from me," she said waving his headband around in the air.

"Ok that's acceptable anything else that you want to add," Naruto asked the flash goddess glad that he could test his speed against someone like her.

"If you manage to take this I will do two things for you but if you should lose I get to keep this and you will be my slave for the two weeks is that alright with you," Yoruichi purred as she flashed a sexy grin at Naruto.

"Alright I accept," And with that Naruto appeared behind her in a red flash almost catching her but she use flash step to escape and made her way through the city at inhuman speeds.

Naruto smirked as he sped after her enjoying the chance to cut loose and have fun with the dark skinned goddess.

End

Finally this chapter is finished as it took me awhile to type this

I hope everyone has enjoyed this story and I hope you guys review the story

See you next time

Juubi out


	5. Madara is free and Rukia's departure

**Naruto the Demon Prince Chapter 5**

Here is the fifth chapter to my Demon Prince story and I like to thank all my readers for their reviews as they inspire me to keep up the all the hard work.

I hope those who have read this story have enjoyed it and will stay to the end.

The is a Naruto x Harem

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

"Zanpakuto speech"

'Zanpakuto thought'

Madara is free and Rukia's departure

Naruto lay on the soft grass panting close to a riverbank in Karakura Town. He had spent all night chasing Yoruichi Shihoin who was currently on the grass right by him feeling exhausted as well.

The sun had just began to raise into the sky when Naruto had finally caught Yoruichi

"Well you sure are faster than I had first thought you would be, it seems you won," Yoruichi said between her soft gasps for air. 'Dawn I knew I was out of shape as soon as those few dozen flash steps and I am dead tired' Yoruichi mentally groaned.

"I might have won but I could tell that you weren't using going as fast as you could have been so I know I need to get back to work on my speed," Naruto said as he had finally gotten is breathing under control.

Hear this from the prince made her giggle at the fact that he seemed to lack any arrogance in his personality.

"You interest me Naruto Namikaze, to think that you would have notice that I wasn't going as fast as I could have been," the flash goddess said as she sat up and began to stretch her arms.

Naruto's eyes where glued to this chocolate skin goddess beside him, watching as she arched her back thrusting her d-cup breast out. Yoruichi noticing this gave the blonde-haired prince a mischievous grin.

Naruto seeing this grinned back, he then began to stand up, and offered his hand in order to help Yoruichi up which she gracefully accepted.

"Well you did win so I you get to prizes from me," She said as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Yes I believe you are right now to think about what I want," Naruto said as he began to think turned toward the river and closing his eyes a thoughtful expression on his face.

After about three minutes, Naruto turned back to her in order to tell her what he wanted.

I finally thought of something how abo…" whatever Naruto would about to say died on his lips when Yoruichi claimed his lips in a heated a passionate kiss.

Naruto stiffed shocked that she had kissed him but after about twenty-seconds he relaxed and began to kiss her back.

As they separated, Yoruichi gave Naruto an amused grin as he touched his lips.

"Well I think that is as good a prize as any, am I right Naruto," Yoruichi said as she licked her lips.

All Naruto could do was nod. "Well I'd stick around a little more but I have thing that need to be taken care of, so how about I save your second request for the next time we meet," Yoruichi she as she turned to leave.

Snapping out of his daze Naruto smiled. "Yeah that's fine as I have some where to be as well," Naruto said as he began to think about the place that Amaterasu had set up for him.

Naruto watch as Yoruichi left him by the river. He grinned to himself as he disappeared.

(Elsewhere)

The Demon Queen Amaterasu sat in her new office thinking about the object of her affection. It had been one year since she had been reborn and had taken the boy from his world and their relationship had seemed to grow stronger with each day.

'Oh Naruto where are you now it's already morning and you weren't in bed when I came to the mansion,' She thought feeling depressed that she couldn't wake him up in the morning like she use to while he trained under her.

Her thoughts the turned to what she heard happened when the hollows began appearing in the town the day before.

Kisuke had informed her that Naruto had destroyed the Menos Grande that had appeared with ease, which filled her with pride.

What had her worried though was that she new that old fart would no doubt here about this and send someone to investigate.

'Well I hope he will be ready as I don't know how strong the captains of the soul society will be and Kisuke won't tell men if I ask his father to make the boy tell me,' she thought as she sighed in annoyance.

Amaterasu mood seemed to brighten when she had heard a knock on her door hoping that Naruto had arrived. "My lady it's me may I come in," said a women from the other side of the door.

Hearing the voice and knowing whom it belonged to Amaterasu's mood darkened, as it was not Naruto.

"You may enter," She said the sound of her voice I emphasizing how upset she was now. The door opened and a beautiful young woman walked into the room.

She has long blue hair, fox ears and green eyes. She wore a maid outfit with black stockings. She had a small blush and smile on her face.

She was a three-tailed fox and let them sway as she walked. "Sorry to disturb you but the young lord is finally here and he is waiting to see you at the table," she said as she bowed to the goddess.

Amaterasu's bad mood seemed to vanish as she stood up and look at the blue haired kitsune.

"He's finally here that's great news, tell him I'll be down shortly," she told Mizuki who nodded and left to tell the prince.

Amaterasu had a smile on her beautiful face as she stood up and began to head out the door as she and Naruto had some things they needed to discus.

(Down stairs in the kitchen)

After Mizuki had told the Naruto that Ammy would see him shortly, he decided that he had better get something to eat. By the time Naruto had gotten to the Mansion it was around lunch and he knew that the girls would be hungry especially Tenko who was probably taking a nap.

Walking into the kitchen, Naruto see that no one was there he began to open the refrigerator and began to cook.

Naruto had decided to make himself some ramen, some rice balls and curry with rice. Thanks to Tenko Naruto learned how to cook western style food and cooked it one day a week.

Naruto had then set three extra plates of food on the table and stood behind the chair at the head of the table as he waited for the smell to hit the girls' sensitive noses.

Naruto did not have to wait long as Amaterasu and Mizuki both came to the kitchen along with two other girls.

"Mm I smell food," Tenko said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Tenko was a nine tails kitsune who was Naruto's bodyguard and had admired her since Tenko was a child years before Ammy disappeared.

Tenko was a very adorable kitsune with five tails on her head for hair and four tails behind her. She had cute face, emerald eyes with slits pupils.

She was five foot seven and her bust was a c-cup. Naruto had to hide his blush as she was only wearing an oversize shirt and some white panties and socks.

"Ohayō Naruto-tan food smells great," was Tenko's half-happy, half-sleepy reply as she sat in the chair on his right. She also had a small crush on him.

"Good morning Naruto-sama how was your night," Mizuki said in a somewhat bitter tone as she bowed to him. Naruto and Mizuki had a strained relationship as Naruto because of her crush on Ammy.

Naruto had tried many times to fix this, as he didn't want the girl to hate him because of the fact that Ammy always pays him the most attention.

'She still hates me because of Ammy 'sigh' this is such a drag.' Ammy of course knew this but she left it alone, as the girl would have to get over it, as she was Ammy's personal guard.

"Good morning girls I hope you had a good night sleep he asked the two to which he got a yes from both of them.

Turning to his mistress, Naruto held both of her hands as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Sorry I'm late Ammy-chan but I had been chasing a black cat who stole my headband and it took longer than I expected to catch her," Naruto said in a way that reminded him of Kakashi.

This statement seemed to confuse Tenko, as she knew no normal animal could out run the prince, as he was the fastest ninja's alive. Mizuki though seemed annoyed by this, as she did not tolerate excuses.

Ammy though giggled has she had guessed it was a woman he had been chasing after he said catch here.

"Well then next time you shouldn't underestimate your opponents just because you are one of the fastest," she joked with him shocking Mizuki and getting a chuckle from Naruto as he sat down to her left.

Mizuki sat down by Tenko and began eating her food ignoring Naruto, which made him sigh in annoyance. Feeling the tension in the air Ammy decided that it was time to change the subject.

Naruto there's something important that wee need to talk about as it happened last night while you where out," She said all signs of playfulness gone.

Naruto seeing this grew serious as well as he felt that what ever it was he was not going to like it.

What's the problem Amaterasu as I can tell that you have been stressed because of this," Naruto said as he ate some of his ramen. Tenko who had started eating when Mizuki started was paying close attention, wanting to know as well.

Mizuki who already knew this continued to eat her food while sending glare at Naruto.

"I'll get straight to the point about the time that jean had told me that she had talk to you a soul reaper had entered hell and along with a small army of hollows and help free Madara form hell," Ammy explained to her young prince.

Hearing this made Naruto choke on his ramen, as this was something that he dreaded happening. Getting his coughing under control much to Mizuki's disgust Naruto look at his queen in with anger shining in his eye.

"Can you give me all the details and did someone happen to get the reapers name," the prince asked as a million thoughts ran through his head.

Feeling his anger and knowing that he wanted to go and kill Madara and the man that freed him, he knew that it would be best to give him all the details.

"From what the survivors had told use a man with brown hair, wore glasses and wearing the standard uniform with a captain's haori," Mizuki said deciding to join the conversation.

"Have you informed Kisuke about this because I'm sure he would have an idea on the identity of the captain," Naruto stated to which they shook their heads.

"I wanted you to inform him after you learned of this and there are still some things that we need research about this so called captain," Amaterasu said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Well I'm feeling exhausted so I'm going to take a nap, Ammy-chan, I'll be sleeping in your room right," Naruto asked her, which she answered to with a nod.

(Two days later)

"Hi Rukia how are you," Orihime said walking up to the soul reaper. Rukia had been deep in thought over what accord had a week ago during that hollow incident.

She was so deep in thought that she had found herself surprised when Orihime hade called out her name.

"Oh… um hey there Orihime I'm doing fine," was her reply. "Is it alright if I walk to school with you," the orange haired girl asked.

"Of course you can, I didn't know that you were an early riser like me do you always come to school this early," Rukia said trying to push all of her thoughts to the back of her mind.

"No I'm usually late but with summer almost her I'm so excited that I cant sleep and every morning I pop out of bad all sparkly… yay," Orihime explain in an overly happy voice.

Rukia felt a little awkward only answered her with a less then enthusiastic "right" as she watched the girl.

"Summer is the best season isn't it, what are you going to do for the rest of your summer vacation?" she asked.

"Um… well I have no idea," Rukia said. "Well there's a fireworks festival coming up in August and Tatsuki and a bunch of us are going, you should come along with us Rukia so what do you say."

The two girls continued to make small talk as they made their way towards the school they even talk about finding Naruto, Ichigo, and asking them to attend the festival with them.

(Sometime later)

Ichigo watch as Orihime, Tatsuki, Ururu and some of the other girls in his class play during their physical Ed class. As he wondered why they were messing around after Orihime used a baseball bat to hit a home run with a soccer ball, a boy named Keigo Asano pounced on him.

"Yo Ichigo checking out the girls huh," It was more of a statement then a question.

Ichigo tried to pry him of his back but Keigo hold on to him like a monkey on a tree.

"Oh I see, checking out Orihime, she's quite the boobalicious babe," Keigo said with an overly perverted look on his face.

Ichigo finally loosing his temper knocks Keigo off his back and to the ground. "Hey I thought I told you to never do that," Ichigo exclaimed which seemed to make Keigo get to his feet faster then normal.

Keigo then ranted on about how it was perfectly normal for teenage boys to be obsessed with "Hot cuties" and Ichigo admitting that there was nothing word with it.

Then a boy named Mizuiro Kojima tossed a soccer ball that hit Keigo in the head. Mizuiro then yelled at Keigo to quiet messing around and help him put all of the balls and equipment away.

During their next class, Uryu finally arrived at class with both of his arms wrapped in bandages.

He had obviously been training hard since that incident. "Oh my god Uryu what happened," the teacher Misato Ochi asked in shock at the boys injuries.

"I had just fall down some starts," Uryu explained as he adjusted his glasses.

'…'

The reaction of the class was priceless.

Misato just told him to go to his seat and open his textbook so she could get back to teaching the class.

Ururu had watched him go to his seat but then she turned back to the front of the class, as this didn't interest her.

Ichigo did as well until Rukia commented on it, then he just turned to look out the window.

While the other students began to gossip about Uryu's injuries Ururu, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chad all had their minds on Naruto.

The demonic enigma had been on their minds for the pass to days as they wonder where he had disappeared and when he would return.

After class Ichigo invited Uryu to have lunch with him, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro and Jinta who only got to hang out with them during lunch because he had a different class schedule.

During lunch, Rukia was sitting in tree thinking about that time a member of the stealth force had come to Karakura.

"I've been under suspicion from the very beginning, it won't be much longer until they come for me," she mumbled to herself.

"There she is/hey Rukia" came the voices of her female classmates. Turning around she saw Orihime along with Tatsuki, Ururu, Mahana, Ryō, Chizuru,and Michiru getting ready to have there lunch under the tree she was sitting on.

"You should come down and eat lunch with us," Mahana said to which Rukia agreed.

As the girls talked, Orihime pulled out something that she made for her lunch that made all of the other girls besides Ururu and Rukia cringe in disgust.

Then Mahana turned to Rukia and asked her if she had any feelings for Ichigo was making her perform a spit take and then look at Mahana.

This seemed to gain everyone's attention, as they wanted to know as well.

"Well Ichigo is just a friend," Rukia explained as she wiped her mouth with a handkerchief. The other girls began talking about other things about Ichigo with Orihime getting into it to.

However, as they talked Orihime, Tatsuki, and Ururu minds kept thinking about Naruto.

Next, the girl Mahana asks Ururu what she thought of Ichigo. "Come on Ururu tell us what you think about Ichigo," Mahana said.

"Oh I'm not all that interested in Ichigo as he's not my type," Ururu said as she drank her juice.

Orihime hearing this ask her something that made Ururu, Tatsuki and Rukia jump. "Is the reason you're not interested in because Naruto is the boy you like."

'Naruto, who's that,' was the thought that ran through the other girls thoughts at the same time.

Notice the confused looks on the other girls face Tatsuki, Ururu, Orihime and Rukia told them the edit version about how they met Naruto.

(After school)

Ichigo was just leaving the school when Rukia had called out to him sounding as if she was in a hurry.

"Rukia what's the matter is it another hollow?" the orange haired teen asked.

"No it's not that," Rukia said as she held her head down thinking about all the trouble she had caused the boy.

"Ichigo are you feeling ok," she asked him after a minute of silence. "Hm… oh yeah I'm feeling great but why are you asking," Ichigo was confused as she had been acting weirder than usual lately.

"Oh it's no reason I'm just glad your ok."

"Is there going to be another one like yesterday?" he asked his soul reaper companion.

"If a Menos Grande started appearing everyday day then we'd be in trouble," she said jokingly.

"Rukia you know that you're uh… acting a bit strange today" Ichigo commented.

"Did something that could get us in a lot of trouble happen," He acted referring to the soul society.

Before Rukia took answer, his question they heard someone cry out for help.

Moving form the front of the school, they turned to where they heard the scream only to see a loin stuffed animal running towards them.

"Ichigo forgive me I should have never run away, I realized now that my place is with you and I promise to never do it again," the Mod soul known as Kon proclaimed as he had jumped up and latched himself to Rukia's chest.

After leaving the school and having Uryu (after insulting is skills) fixed Kon up they all went back to Ichigo's place.

Later that night as Ichigo went to the kitchen to eat his food with his sisters, father Rukia left Ichigo a goodbye letter, and she escaped out his window.

Look at the Kurosaki clinic one last time she ran off into the night hoping that when Ichigo read the letter she would be long gone.

End

Well there you have it chapter five is completed

I would like to thank all those who voted in my harem poll for this story

So far, it seems that Rangiku Harribel Orihime will definitely be in the harem.

The next girl should seem to be Retsu and for fifth place, Rukia and Nemu seemed to be in a tie.

Well see you next time

Juubi out


	6. The Infamous Squad 6

**Naruto The demon Prince Chapter 6**

I back everyone and as promised, I have brought to you another chapter of this story.

Now before we get to the actual story I will show you the current results for Naruto's Harem poll.

Harribel in the lead: 1st

Second place is Rangiku: 2nd

We have Retsu: Retsu 3rd

Sode no Shirayuki & Neliel: 4th & 5th place

Orihime: 6th place

I would like to thank those who have cast your votes and I have decided to add Harribel to the harem, so you still have five girls to choose before I close it.

Now on with the story

The Infamous Squad 6

"Damn that girl, run off by on her own like that," Ichigo cursed as he roof hopped the dark and quiet street of Karakura town as fast as his legs could carry him.

The reason Ichigo was moving the late hours of night was the fact that his partner for the last few months had disappeared all of a sudden without notifying him that she was leaving face to face.

Instead Ichigo had learned of this about forty minutes ago from a letter that she had left him before her departure and it was what she had wrote that had Ichigo franticly looking for the soul reaper.

**(Flashback)**

Ichigo was washing his hands in his personal bathroom after he had finished using with his family.

As usual, the substitute soul reaper was in a bad mood because of his father Isshin's random and irritating sneak attacks that, he does every time Ichigo let's his guard down.

Of course, Ichigo is easily able to shrug off these attacks and kick the shit out of the man. The whole situation however, still annoys Ichigo.

"That old man take tough love to a whole knew level doesn't he realize what time it is," Ichigo grumbled to himself as he turns the water off. Man I wonder were Rukia ran off to this late at night, it is already two in the morning and she's not back yet," Ichigo says to himself.

"Oh well, at least I can get a break from the soul reaper business tonight." Ichigo then turns off the water and grabs a dry towel he keeps on his towel rack.

As the dries his hands and goes to open the door, Ichigo hears a muffled voice that startled the substitute soul reaper.

"Ah what the hell was that noise just now," Ichigo says as he looks around the bathroom. Ichigo hears the sound again and realizes that it was coming from behind the toilet.

Looking there, he was surprised to find Kon taped to the back of the toilet. "Kon what are you doing back there," Ichigo asked as he help free the mod soul.

"Thanks alright Ichigo, you really save my ass," Kon says as they sat in the substitute's room.

Ichigo then proceeds to ask Kon how he ended up in that situation, to which he explained was Rukia's doing and said that she had run away.

Kon then notices that Rukia left a farewell note that she wrote in her own special way that said her had to leave and he should stay hidden.

After reading, the letter Ichigo decided that to go after the runaway and than Kisuke showed up to help Ichigo transform into a soul reaper.

**(End of Flashback)**

'Just wait for me Rukia, I'm coming for you' Ichigo thought as he continued to move through the city.

**(Elsewhere)**

"So you let him go face those two powerful soul reapers alone to hopefully teach him a lesson, am I right Urahara," Naruto said as they stood on top of one of the telephone wires over looking the city.

"This is something that Ichigo has to learn from experience in order to grow stronger," Kisuke told the demon prince who just sighed.

"Yes I suppose, he's like I was in that aspect just ready to dive in head first without any thought or planning said."

"So Naruto what do you plan on doing, will you save him or will you let them to beat him with in an inch of his life," Kisuke asked as he turned to leave.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as he lives, although I should let Ichigo have that near death experience," Naruto said as he began to head towards where Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu and the two powerful reapers.

"However, there is one with a vast amount of spirit energy there that I was told belong to a captain," Naruto said as he vanishes by morphing into a red and black ball of demonic energy.

Kisuke grinned to himself as he to vanished using flash step, heading back to Urahara shop.

**(With Rukia)**

Rukia felt hopelessly as she watches, Uryu get struck down by the lieutenant class reaper that had come to take her to the soul society.

When she had left Ichigo and run through the empty streets, only for the reaper to run into the two she had not been expecting to come to the world of the living.

These two were the captain and Lieutenant of squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. Byakuya was the man who adopted her into the Kuchiki family and Renji was the boy she grew up with in Rukon District.

"Well kid it seems that you were all talk and no action, now then let's finish this shall we," Renji says as he raises his sword to kill Uryu. However, before the final blow was give a shock wave of spirit energy cut through the ground between Renji and Uryu saving the Quincy's life.

Renji had jumped away from the attack to get some distance between him and the person who attacked him.

"Who the hell a you," Renji ask as he turned to his attacker. "The name is Ichigo and I am the man who is going to beat your ass, how's it going."

Rukia held the most shock out of everyone at seeing Ichigo here. "Wearing a Shihakusho, I don't know what squad are you from and what's with that oversize Zanpakuto," Renji asks Ichigo.

"You saying that I've got a big one huh, it's funny to tell you the truth I've been thinking that it looked kind of big when compared to Rukia's," Ichigo told the lieutenant.

"The size of one's sword reflexes their spirit energy, so how did a snot nose brat get a sword that big," Renji said to himself.

Rukia though was not happy to see Ichigo here, as she knew that he could not win against these two.

"Ah you must be the human that Rukia gave her powers to," Renji states as he jumps towards the substitute reaper.

Renji then attacks Ichigo who blocks his sword strikes. Ichigo then forces Renji to jump into the air when he tried to cut Renji in half.

Renji then drops his spiritual pressure down on Ichigo stunning the teen, which gave him an opportunity to injure his shoulder by cutting through it.

Renji then told Ichigo how he would die here and how Rukia would then go to the soul society to die.

He told Ichigo that he should have stayed at home and the fact that Rukia came out on her own so that he would not have to get involved. Renji then told him that there was no way that Ichigo could hurt a real soul reaper.

Ichigo then took advantage of Renji letting his guard down, managing to cut his chin.

"You let your guard down Renji," Byakuya says getting everyone attention. "This young man Ichigo Kurosaki, I believe I've seen him before."

"There was a report from the Onmitsukidō that he was one of the people who had destroyed an army of hollows single handedly before a Menos Grande appeared in the human world," the captain of squad six explained.

Renji however, just laughed in amusement unimpressed by this information. "So what if he had destroyed an army of low class hollows, that's something, any competent reaper can do," Renji, says pissing off Ichigo.

"Besides look at him and that Zanpakuto, it's just an overgrown piece of junk," Renji proclaims in disgust.

It's obvious he can't control his spirit energy, so what's the name of that monstrosity," Renji asks confusing Ichigo.

"You haven't even ask did you," Renji states confusing Ichigo even more. Rukia knew at that moment that she had missed up big time and knew what Renji was about to do.

"So you are telling me that you all name your sword," Ichigo asked Renji who just wanted to sigh in annoyance at that moment.

"I knew it… you're not even able to ask your Zanpakuto its name and you really thought you could fight me as an equal," Renji says as he raises his sword.

"Roar Zabimaru," Renji exclaims as his sword transforms into a six-part segmented blade with each segment that is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt.

"Zabimaru know open your eyes, see what lies before you," As Renji says this he jumps into the air above a shocked Ichigo.

Renji then swings down with the sword hoping to cut clean through Ichigo who had no time to block. However, Zabimaru never made contact with Ichigo and had been stop by a crystal shield.

Now it was Byakuya's turn to be shocked, he was expecting Renji's blade to cut into the substitute soul reaper and he had not noticed the person who saved Ichigo arrive.

"Ichigo and Rukia both looked surprised as well as they noticed the shield that appeared, but they both instantly knew who had saved the substitute.

Renji however, was growing more angrier as people keep showing up to delay his mission when all he wanted to do was get this over with so he could get back to the soul society.

"I believe that I've seen enough," Naruto said as everyone turned to look at him. "And just who are you suppose to be," Renji asks Naruto who moved to stand beside Ichigo.

"Naruto Namikaze, it's a pleasure to meet you soul reaper," Naruto states as he rests Kaguya's blade on his shoulder.

"I see you have a Zanpakuto has well however, I can tell your not a reaper," Renji states as he analysis the demon.

"You're right I'm not a soul reaper," Naruto says as he turns his attention to Byakuya and then to Rukia and the injured Uryu who was on the ground.

"Naruto thanks for the help but, I've got this," Ichigo says as he takes a step forward.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Naruto says in a monotone voice. This seemed to confuse Ichigo, who turned to look at Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto turns towards Ichigo and stabs two senbon-size chakra rods into Ichigo neck, shocking everyone in the clearing.

"What the hell didn't he come to save this kid, why would he attack him," Renji thought as the watch Ichigo drop to the ground face front with the needles sticking out the side of his neck.

Rukia had gone turned a ghostly pale at seeing Ichigo lay lifeless on the ground with his eyes wide open in shock. She then drops down to her knees as tears fall from her eyes.

"Ichigo" she calls out to the boy only to get no reply from the boy. Renji looks to her and then back to Naruto, still not sure about what he had just seen.

As she stared at Ichigo's lifeless body, images of a man that looked like Ichigo with black hair flashed through her mind as her tear kept on flowing.

"ICHIGO" Rukia cries out into the night. This seemed to disturb both Renji and Byakuya while Naruto was unaffected by this for reason they did not know.

Suddenly Naruto holds Kaguya out before him and the blade begins to glow grounding everyone besides Rukia's attention.

"Kaguya awaken," Naruto says as his sword transform into a beautiful women. The woman had snow-white hair that went all the way down to mid-back.

Her eyes were sapphire blue and she had to white wolf hers on top of her head. Kaguya wore a light blue kimono with light blue obi that had a snow design on it. Finally, like all demons she had tails, which were also white.

"How my I serve you master," Kaguya asked, her voice soothing to everyone who heard it.

"I would like you to take Ichigo's body here and Uryu to Kisuke's shop," Naruto commanded still using his emotionless voice, which seemed to grab Rukia's attention.

"Get away from him," Rukia exclaims as she stood up and ran towards Kaguya as she was lifting his body off the ground.

"Hold on, Rukia stop," Renji says as he grabs her and keeps her away from Naruto and the woman.

"Let me go Renji I have to go to him," Rukia says as she tried to fight him off her while crying her eyes out. Byakuya turned away form them in order to watch the woman grab an unconscious Uryu.

"Why does it matter now you fool, the kid is dead," Renji says as he allows lets go of her when she stopped struggling.

"Naruto Namikaze, I want to know what you plan to do with those two," Byakuya asks gaining everyone's attention.

"Why should it matter to you what I do with the body," Naruto asks the soul reaper getting shocked looks from both Rukia and Renji.

"What if I plan to eat him," Naruto says as both Byakuya and Renji notices that had four red tails with white tips.

When Rukia heard, Naruto say that, she had a horrified look on her face as she ran at Kaguya hoping to take Ichigo's body away from the woman.

However, before she could get to the woman Naruto had grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up into the air. Renji seeing this went to attack the demon prince only for one of his tails to smack Renji sending him flying passed Byakuya.

Rukia began to try to claw her way out of Naruto's grasp but it seemed to be useless.

"How about I make your job more by putting her asleep," Naruto says as Byakuya who then places his hand on his sword. Kaguya had chosen this time to disappear.

"I have no intention of killing her just put her asleep," Naruto says as he activates his Jagan eye.

'Tsukuyomi' Naruto says in his head, three seconds later Rukia stopped struggling, and Naruto gently laid her on the ground.

"Now that that's over, you can take her and leave the human world," Naruto says as he steps away form the girl's body.

"Now I remember who you are," Byakuya says confused Renji who had gotten back to his feet and stood beside his captain.

"Naruto Namikaze the one that was reported to have killed the Menos Grande that appeared in the world of the living," he explains getting an evil grin from Naruto who allowed his demon pressure to drop down on them.

To Renji it was almost as if he was staring at Kenpachi Zaraki without his eye patch sealing his power.

Byakuya knew immediately that it was time to leave and not provoke this man, knowing that if they tried to fight they would die before they could even get the soul society to lift the limiters.

"Renji, we are leaving," we are leaving Byakuya tells him as he picks up Rukia. Renji snapped out of it and looked about ready to argue only for Byakuya to give him a look that said not to.

Therefore, after opening a Senkaimon with that they went back to the soul society leaving Naruto there in the clearing.

Naruto sighs in annoyance, as he knew that he had to go to Urahara's to see Ichigo.

"Oh well let's get this over with so I can go home and than get to Ammy," Naruto says to himself as he turns back into a ball of energy and fly's off to towards Urahara shop.

**(Urahara shop)**

"Where am I," Ichigo mumbles as he opens his eyes only to see Tessai right in his face. Seeing this Ichigo did what anyone in his situation would have.

"AHHHH," He screamed. "Hey boss Ichigo is awake," Tessai says while Ichigo tries to get Tessai off him.

After finally getting the weirdo off him, he notices that he was at Urahara's shop.

"Ichigo you need to calm down," Kisuke says as he talked into the room. "You know you're really lucky that Naruto was able to save you before they could kill you," Kisuke told Ichigo.

"Wait why did he stop me, I could have- However, before he could finish what he said Kisuke knocked him on his back.

"And what exactly could you have done against those two, don't act so dumb." Kisuke told the boy.

"Because of the fact that you were in a death-like state and the Rukia has gone back to the soul society, you have lost your soul reaper powers," Kisuke told him shocking Ichigo.

"You think you can beat them don't make me laugh, as you are know there is nothing that you could do in the soul society."

"Right know your weak and any time a weak person enters the enemy's den, it's basically suicide," As Kisuke tells Ichigo this, Naruto who was carrying Yoruichi in her cat form walks into the room.

"He's right you know, you need to regain your soul reaper powers and soul society has a one month waiting period before they decide to execution someone so, lets hope that's the case with Rukia," the Demon prince says getting Ichigo's attention.

You will have ten days to train and then seven to open the gate to the soul society," Kisuke explains to the teen.

"Then we'll have thirteen days to go save Rukia, which means we have lots of time," Naruto finished explaining.

Ichigo thought about Rukia as he held his head down. "Will I become strong enough in ten days," Ichigo asks Urahara who says yes.

"So long as you truly wish to save Rukia, from the bottom of your heart," Kisuke tells him.

After thinking about it, some more Ichigo finally agrees to the training and is more determined to save the woman he owed his life too.

"Well it seems he has made his decision now, I wonder what the others will decide to do," Yoruichi says as Naruto who was still carrying her left Urahara shop.

"You plan to train them if they decide to go Yoruichi-chan," Naruto asked the black cat who began to rub her head against Naruto's chest.

"I see well for now lets get to the mansion, I'm ready to get some sleep," and with that Naruto along with Yoruichi vanished heading towards Amaterasu's mansion.

(End)

Well chapter six is finish and I hope you have enjoyed it.

I have decided to let the poll stay open until the next chapter so you have about two weeks to cast any vote if you haven't already.

Make sure to leave me reviews on this chapter and I'll see you all next time

Juubi Ookami... Out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto the Demon Prince Chapter 7**

Yo everyone, I am back finally bringing you guys another chapter of my story.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

"Zanpakuto speech"

'Zanpakuto thought'

Now with that out of the way let us get on with the story.

**(Previously)**

"Then we'll have thirteen days to go save Rukia, which means we have lots of time," Naruto finished explaining.

Ichigo thought about Rukia as he held his head down. "Will I become strong enough in ten days," Ichigo asks Urahara who says yes.

"So long as you truly wish to save Rukia, from the bottom of your heart," Kisuke tells him.

After thinking about it, some more Ichigo finally agrees to the training and is more determined to save the woman he owed his life too.

"Well it seems he has made his decision now, I wonder what the others will decide to do," Yoruichi says as Naruto who was still carrying her left Urahara shop.

"You plan to train them if they decide to go Yoruichi-chan," Naruto asked the black cat who began to rub her head against Naruto's chest.

"I see well for now lets get to the mansion, I'm ready to get some sleep," and with that Naruto along with Yoruichi vanished heading towards Amaterasu's mansion.

Where is Rukia, The training begins 

Rukia awakens only to find that she was in the cell. At first, she was confuse wondering how she had gotten there until her memory started too come back and tears began to run down here eyes.

She sighs as she used the sleeves of her white kimono to dry her eyes. As she did this she thought about what Naruto had told her right before her world became dark.

Naruto after having supposedly killing Ichigo right before her eyes, he had taken her into the crimson world of the Tsukuyomi.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto drops Rukia to the ground of the red illusion world and then stared at her as she cried her eyes out and yelled at him. "Calm down woman there is something I need you to do for me," Naruto tells her as he sits on a throne that appeared right behind him.

Rukia glares at the prince as she stands up clenching her fists as a little of her spiritual energy began to leak out. "You, how dare you ask me to help you after what you have done," Rukia says as her energy started to build up.

"You killed Ichigo," Rukia exclaims as her power increased.

Naruto just sighed, as he knew this would happen so he raised his Yokai forcing Rukia to the ground. "Good now that I have your attention, I would like to inform you that Ichigo is still alive," Naruto tells her.

To say she was stunned was and understatement however, she gave Naruto a look that told him that she didn't believe him. "How can you say that to my face when I stood there and watched the whole thing," Rukia says.

Then her own words seemed to finally, sink in as she once again began to cry. Suddenly it dawned on Naruto why she was feeling much worse than she should have.

Rukia must have done something that caused someone close to her to be killed and she has not forgiven herself for it.

"Rukia listen Ichigo is still alive; I have placed Ichigo in a near death state to give the appearance that he's dead," he tells her as he squats down and places his hand on her shoulder.

Rukia looks into Naruto's deep blue eyes with her now red puffy ones. Rukia gasped as she stared into those blue orbs. Naruto's eyes seemed too radiant with compassion; kindness and just looking into those eyes made her want believe him.

"To prove it to you why don't I show you just how I put him in this state with out killing him," Naruto tells her as the scene around change to what had happened before Naruto placed her in the Genjutsu.

It showed Naruto attacking Ichigo with the senbon needles. Naruto than poked her on the forehead transferring information about the way he used the senbon on.

After that, Naruto had told her that in one week's time he along with Ichigo and the others would come for her.

She tried to protest to only for Naruto to poke her in the forehead and told her not to worry about it, as there was something more important that he need her to know as there time was almost up.

"There is a trader within the soul society, I man with brown hair, wearing a Captain's Haori and glasses," Naruto told her before they left the illusion world.

'I know someone who matches that description however, for it to be him of all people," Rukia thought. Suddenly a sword appeared on her lap snapping her out of her thoughts.

"So you finally decide to appear before me Sode-chan," Rukia says as she hugs the sheath sword to her chest.

The sword then began to pulsate, and then it changed into a pale white Katana with a white hollow snowflake-like tsuba and a white ribbon attached to the pommel.

Then a beautiful young Yuki-onna behind Rukia with her arms wrapped the reapers waist. The woman's skin was as white along with her hair and Kimono and a large purple bow.

She wore a pale yellow obi as well. Her eyes are dark blue, which seemed to compliment her pale appearance making her easily one of the most enchantingly beautiful women anyone had the pleasure of seeing.

This was Rukia's Zanpakuto spirit and the most beautiful sword and spirit in the soul society, Sode no Shirayuki.

As she held her mistress, she mutters the name of the man who has gotten her attention. "Naruto Uzumaki, every interesting

**(Karakura Town)**

Ichigo sighs he thought about the incident with the two soul reapers. After Rukia was taken back to the soul society, everything had gone back to the way it was before she had appeared at least at home and at school.

What made it even worse was that Uryu and Ururu had not come to school that day, although he knew why Ururu had not come.

It felt weird to him for Rukia not to be there by his side and know he was wondering what he should do now as he had so free time before his training began.

As he was leaving the school campus Orihime, Tatsuki, both called out to him getting his attention. Orihime and Tatsuki had run in order to catch up to Ichigo before he had left school.

"Hey Orihime, Tatsuki is there something wrong," he asked the two as he noticed the looks they were giving him.

"Ichigo where is Rukia," Orihime asks him getting a shocked look from the ex-reaper. "Tell us why, has everyone seemed to have forgotten about her like she never existed," Tatsuki added.

Ichigo getting over the shock motioned for the two of them to follow him so they could talk in private.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, they were able to find a place where they could discuss the matter about Rukia in private.

As they sat on some steps, Ichigo began to explain what had happened the last night with Rukia and the two reapers Byakuya and Renji.

To say they were surprised would be like saying Naruto loved to eat more than one bowl of ramen per day. They were a little alarmed when Ichigo explained Naruto's part in the incident however; they knew he had a good reason.

"I see so, your going to attempt a rescue her, well then count me in as well," Tatsuki said as getting bewildered looks from both Ichigo and Orihime.

"Wait what do mean, you know this is not like those tournaments you love to enter, they may even be as strong as Naruto," Ichigo tells the two girls.

Tatsuki clinched her fists and teeth and Orihime seemed conflicted. "So what it all the more reason," Tatsuki says getting Ichigo and Orihime's attention.

"Its all the more reason for us to use the time we have to train and become more powerful than they are am I right," Tatsuki proclaimed with a grin on her face.

Orihime and Ichigo both smiled, as they had to agree with her. "Well said Tatsuki-chan," Naruto says as he descends from the roof of a nearby house. "Oh hello Naruto-chan where you looking for us," Orihime asked as she stood up and moved towards the prince.

"I'm came here to find Ichigo and tell him that Kisuke is ready to began your training and seeing as you two are here as well I will start your as well."

"Alright I will head to Urahara shop now," Ichigo says as he leaves. "Well shall we go as well," Naruto suggests as he places his hand on both the girls' shoulders and then they disappeared.

**(Soul Society)**

"I'm not insubordinate I'm just not hungry you dumbass," Rukia says to Renji. Renji had come to the prison to see Rukia hoping to keep her company.

Since the incident, Rukia had not spoken a word to him as what had happened affected her and she hadn't been the same since then.

Of course, when he got there he had not expected her to be her usual self and throwing insults at him.

"Or perhaps you have a trouble with that mister lieutenant," Rukia sarcastically says pissing of Renji. "Oh so you resent that I became lieutenant before you, I can hear it in the tone of your voice," Renji says already loosing his temper.

"Oh it would seem that I've hit a nerve, well don't worry mister officer now you have the rank, the pompous attitude and the freaky eyebrows to go with it," Rukia taunts her ex-best friend.

Finally loosing it, Renji grabs the bars on Rukia's cell trying to get to her al the while yelling at her hoe he could kill her for disrespecting him which she just ignored.

"Say Renji, tell me, am I going to die Renji," Rukia asks as she adopted a somber tone of voice. Of course, because of his temper Renji hadn't noticed the change in her attitude.

"Oh absolutely, for what you did I expect for you to executed immediately," was Renji's stupid remark still not noticing the seriousness of the situation.

Hm I understand," Rukia, said having already known that's what would happen. "Huh what do you mean you understand I was just kidding Rukia, It was only a joke," Renji says having not expected her to take what he said seriously.

"Oh really, then which one is it you idiot," Rukia says staring to become annoyed. "An idiot am I, if I am an idiot then why is it that you're the one in the cell," Renji retorted.

"You're pretty lucky that captain Kuchiki is probably pleading for clemency for you even as we speak."

Hear Rukia snorted in disbelieve at the ridiculousness of that statement. "Please like that would ever happen," Rukia, said her voice deep with sorrow.

This was something even Renji was able to notice. "What are you saying, a man like Kuchiki would never just sit back and watch as his own sister get executed.

Here Rukia gave out a bitter chuckle, which seemed to unnerve Renji a little. "You're correct about that; he would rather just kill me himself," She tells Renji whose eyes widen at that comment.

"I know it for certain because; I know exactly the kind of man he is, forty years have past since I have been taken in by the Kuchiki clan and in all those years he as never once looked at me," Rukia says as a single tear ran down her cheek.

**(Urahara Shop)**

"No way this amazing," Kisuke exclaimed in an over dramatic way. "Who would have guessed that all this time there would be a subterranean training ground hidden under my store?"

"Oh forget the acting, obviously you knew this place was down here but, I will admit that it is impressive," Ichigo says getting a chuckle for the ex-reaper.

"So then, you ready to get down to business," Kisuke asks the teen. "Yeah let's just get on with it already, Ichigo comments. Kisuke then smacks Ichigo on the forehead with the bottom of his cane.

"You should always be careful what you ask for," Kisuke comments as he knocks Ichigo's spirit right out of his body. "What's the big idea knocking me down like that," Ichigo exclaims.

Then Ichigo suddenly falls to the ground as he was finding it hard to breathe.

"It's hard to breathe when you're in the form of a soul isn't it Ichigo," Kisuke asks although Ichigo knew that it was more like a statement than a question.

Right now, your spirit energy has been sealed of thanks to Naruto putting you in a near death state making you incapable of drawing on your power reserves," Kisuke explains to Ichigo who was give the ex-captain his full attention.

"Lucky for you that makes getting your soul reaper powers back will be a lot easier than if someone had shattered your Hakusui or soul sleep and Saketsu or Binding Chain."

"So then what do I have to do," Ichigo asked. Suddenly Tessai who had come down along with Jinta appeared behind him and placed a binding spell on his arms.

"Hey, what the hell is the big idea," Ichigo asks as he raises his head up. Then Urahara pressed his cane that had started glowing on to his forehead.

"Hey what are you… Ichigo then starts filling his power return to him and he could tell that it was a lot stronger than it was before. There I've restore your spiritual energy, and on the fun part," Kisuke says as he moves his glowing cane to Ichigo chest.

After tapping his chest once, the chain of fate that connected Ichigo to his body appeared and Kisuke then proceeds to shatter it.

Remembering what Kisuke said would happen Ichigo turns ghostly pale, fearing that something bad would happen if he were separated from his body.

"Now that your soul chain has been severed, you no longer are able to return to your body until you become a soul reaper and if you do not become one before the corrosion you will turn into a hollow," Kisuke explains with a grin on his face.

"Wait what and how am I supposed to do that," Ichigo exclaims freaking out. "Well that's the easy part all you have to do is climb out of the hole before the corrosion is finished.

"Huh hole, what hole," Ichigo asks only to mentally berate himself when a hole suddenly appeared under him. As Ichigo scream while he fell down into the hole, Kisuke just watch him go with a big grin spread across his face.

(Amaterasu's mansion)

Naruto and Yoruichi had finally been able to find Sado, giving him the run down on the plan to enter soul society.

Of course, when they told him Ichigo would be going as well he agreed without any hesitation and then they went looking for Uryu. When I found him at a waterfall doing his on training and he declined when they offered him training.

So now, we find them at Ammy's Mansion within the dojo. "Alright it time he start you're training girls and you Sado-can," Amaterasu says as the girls all gave the goddess there full attention.

Sado also gave her his full attention eager to start although he didn't show it. "Now then Sado you will be training with Yoruichi as she will be able to get you up to speed.

"Ok let's see, Orihime-chan we will be working on you calling upon the Shun-Shun Rikka at will as well and we need to work on your reaction time as well," Ammy tells the girl.

"Right I'll do my best," Orihime says with a serious look on her face she then turned to look towards Naruto who was standing right beside her. Ammy smiled as she could tell why.

"Now as for you Tatsuki, you are by far the most interesting human I've met other than my brat of a fiancé over there," Ammy said ignoring Naruto as he shouted "hey" out at her.

Of course hearing that made Tatsuki look confused as she wondered what his was so special about her. "Exactly what are my powers suppose to be exactly."

"Well here let me show you," Naruto says as he hand her a sheet of paper. Confused at first, she looked at the paper and then to Naruto who gave her a nod.

As she takes the paper from him, it suddenly bursts into flames freaking her out. "What the hell, it just caught on fire," she proclaimed as she stared at the burned paper in her hands.

"That was paper made from a tree that we fed an energy known as chakra, which is basically a combination of spiritual and physical energy," Naruto tells her as she gives him a confused look.

"A combination of the two," She asked. "Yes while this is interesting, it's more so the amount that you have which interests us," Ammy says. "To put it simply you have as much as a mid-chunin meaning, you're above a beginner's level and in the intermediate level." Naruto explains.

"So what do I need to in order to become stronger," Tatsuki asks as she remembered what happened last against that hollow.

"What we plan to do is to increase your power to that of a mid-level jounin in one week," Naruto says. He then began to go through a long chain of hand seals while changing the name of the animals of the zodiac.

After stopping on the dog, his clawed hands started to glow red. Then he slammed his hand onto the ground. "**Dark world summoning Dead Zone**," Naruto explains in a Demonic tone of voice surprising the others.

The Dojo was suddenly covered in black and the seen around then changed to look like a world that was completely shrouded in the crimson light of a red sun.

The Dead zone was a demonic plain that let you know there was no other living soul there except for them. 'What is this place, it looks like someone sick image of what hell is supposed to look like' Chad thought.

'We have to train in a place like this, are they insane' Tatsuki thought. She then jumps as lightning echo above them, which also scared Orihime.

"Welcome to the Devil's play ground a.k.a. the Dead zone," Amaterasu says to the girls and Sado who at this point were scared for there lives as they saw both Naruto and Ammy's eyes glow red and their multiple tails and ears appeared.

"**Now let the training and torture begin**," Amaterasu says as a dark grin spread across her face.

End

Finally, got this Chapter finished. I hope you guys will excuse me for the late update as I had just gotten my laptop fixed and I had just barely started this chapter before hand.

Now as promised the poll results are in and the girls who made the final cut are Rangiku, Lady Retsu, Neliel, Orihime and Sode no Shirayuki. Bonus Girls are Kaguya, Rukia, Kūkaku, Haineko and Nemu.

Read and Review this and I will see you guys when the Next chapter of this story is finished.

Until then Sayonara

Juubi Out.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto the Demon Prince chapter 8

Hello everyone, Here is the eighth chapter in the Demon Prince series.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"Demon speech"

'Demon thought'

"Zanpakuto speech"

'Zanpakuto thought'

Now with that out of the way let us get on with the story.

(Previously)

The Dojo was suddenly covered in black and the seen around then changed to look like a world that was completely shrouded in the crimson light of a red sun.

The Dead zone was a demonic plain that let you know there was no other living soul there except for them. 'What is this place, it looks like someone sick image of what hell is supposed to look like' Chad thought.

'We have to train in a place like this, are they insane' Tatsuki thought. She then jumps as lightning echo above them, which also scared Orihime.

"Welcome to the Devil's play ground a.k.a. the Dead zone," Amaterasu says to the girls and Sado who at this point were scared for their lives as they saw both Naruto and Amy's eyes glow red and their multiple tails and ears appeared.

"Now let the training and torture begin," Amaterasu says as a dark grin spread across her face.

Those who are born in hellfire

"Now the first lesson for you will be to awaken the fire within yourself," Amaterasu explains as she held out her hand and created a black flame.

Tatsuki stared at the fire in awe, as it was very different from any fire that she had seen before.

The flame within the palm of Amy's hand then grew in size until it was as big as basketball. "Know let the first trial of fire begin," Amy says as she fires the black flame at Tatsuki.

Reacting on instinct, Tatsuki was able to dodge the goddess of the sun's flame. "What the He-," whatever Tatsuki was about to say die when she stared into the demonic visage of the empress of hell.

"If you waste time talking, you will die, focus on surviving this and you will learn to wield fire," Amy tells her as she began shooting fireballs at the poor girl, who could only run and dodge less she be burned alive.

Orihime watched this scene play out, with a worried look on her face, hoping that Tatsuki did not get hurt. "She will be fine Orihime, do not worry," Naruto reassures her.

Orihime jumped in surprise, as had forgotten that he was standing next her. Naruto chuckled as she to stutter out an apology.

"There is nothing you need to apologize for," The demon tells her reassuringly. "

"It's time for your training to start, so I need you to hold out your hands," Naruto tells her. After she held out her arms, Naruto began to draw seals on her.

"This training will increase your speed, what I making is a seal that will help you build up speed," Naruto explains as he finishes the seal.

Once he activated the seal, Orihime felt a tremendous force pull her to the ground had Naruto failed to catch her. "My body… it feels heavy," Orihime says as she holds onto Naruto.

"It has taken affect, I have placed the weights at five time's normal gravity," Naruto explains to Orihime.

Orihime stared at the seals in awe. 'It's amazing that Naruto can control gravity with these markings' she thought as Naruto helped her stand on her feet.

"Now I need you to do five laps and then fifty pushups and sit ups, once that's done we will be working on controlling your powers," Naruto says as he let's go of Orihime, only for her to fall to her knees.

'Well at least she was able to keep from falling flat on her face' Naruto thought as he watches Orihime struggle to stand on her own.

Yoruichi, who was training Sado, had the Mexican teen focusing on controlling his powers, walks over to Naruto and smacked him on the ass.

"I never knew that you were a sadist Naruto-kun," Yoruichi purred into Naruto's ear while she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I can understand the lady Amy over there, as she is a war goddess but you well I guess it would make sense considering what you are… Foxy-kun," She says as she began to nibble on Naruto's ear.

Naruto groaned in annoyance and pleasure at that nickname and because of her skillful technique on his hybrid ears.

"Please don't call me that, it's bad enough Tenko-chan calls me that when she tries to seduce me into mating with her, I don't need you calling me that," Naruto tells the flash goddess.

Yoruichi flashed the prince a teasing grin, this told Naruto that she would never let him live that name down, much to his dismay.

"Oh, from what Amaterasu has told me, she had an attraction to you since that day she took care of you after one of your techniques backfired during training," Yoruichi states.

"Yeah it was definitely unexpected, however that was the day I met someone other than Amy who wasn't apprehensive of a former human becoming the new prince of hell," Naruto says.

Naruto then looks towards where Tenko was, to see that she was not too far from where he and Yoruichi stood and that she was wearing a track short along with some shorts that barely passed mid thigh.

If that wasn't enough to kill a man, then her performing the most erotic stretching poses while she was on the ground doing the splits was enough to come close to killing Naruto.

Tenko who felt Naruto's gaze settle on her, turned towards him to meet his gaze as a small blush spread across her cheeks. Tenko's lips curved into a smile as she turned away from him in order to continue her light workout.

"You sure you're not going to take her up on her offer, why don't we all have a little fun tonight," the flash goddess suggests as she runs her hand from her breasts to her ass.

Naruto licked his lips at the thought of an orgy with the four of them. As he thought this, Naruto missed the lustful gaze that Tenko was giving him.

"I will think about it, however we need to focus on the girls and Sado's training," Naruto said as he went to Orihime who had finally collapsed from exhaustion.

Satisfied with his answer for the time being, Yoruichi focus her attention on Sado's training.

(Ichigo's inner world)

"Can you hear me…? Ichigo," A deep voice called out awakening a slumbering Ichigo. Looking at his surroundings, Ichigo notices that he was not in Urahara's shop anymore.

"Over here," that same voice that had awoken him says. Turning to where he heard the voice was come from Ichigo, came face to face with a man with long black hair. The man looked to be middle-aged and wore a black cloak and sunglasses.

"Who are you," Ichigo asks the strange man who just stare at him without showing any emotion. "What are you talking about, it's me… Zangetsu," the spirit says to Ichigo who stared at him in confusion.

'I didn't even hear his full name,' Ichigo thought. "I see, so my voice is still unable to reach you, oh sad, perhaps you can tell me how many times must I cry out for you to hear me," Zangetsu says in agitation.

"After all, there is no one out there that knows me better than you do," the spirit tells him. "Well sorry but, I don't know anyone as depressing as you," Ichigo states becoming irritated. Suddenly Ichigo realized that the man wasn't standing of the build and seemed to be floating on air.

"How did you… it's like you're just floating on air," Ichigo says. "Hm you surprise me, how

Could you just sit there in a place like that?" Zangetsu asks

Ichigo then begins to fall from the building, screaming along the way down. Zangetsu then falls towards him and gave him some advice on how to regain his powers.

(Urahara shop)

Ichigo screams in agony as the white mask of the hollow tried to overtake his body and transform him.

The final encroachment had destroyed what little of the soul chain that was left on his body, leaving the hole that would mark him as a dark spirit.

After this happened, a white liquid began to poor of his eyes and mouth as he felt his spiritual body rip itself apart.

"It seems as though he will become a hollow after all, oh well I guess I wasn't strong enough to resist the final encroachment," Jinta commits as he climbs out of the hole they had trapped Ichigo in three days ago.

This did not sit well with Ururu as she looked about ready to jump down there to help him. "I've got to help him or he might actually become a hollow," Ururu tells her brother as she holds out her fist.

However, before she was able to move Kisuke stops her from going down there. "Hold it, just stay where you are and watch him closely," Mr. Hat and clogs says gaining Ururu and Jinta's attention.

"Usually when a soul transforms from a plus to a hollow, the spiritual body explodes and then it's suppose to reform but, in Ichigo's case the order is all mixed up and the mask is being made while the body is still intact," Kisuke explains shocking both teens.

"This is all a sign that Ichigo is resisting the transformation," Kisuke tells them. "Now there is still a strong possibility that he will become a soul reaper, so let's watch a while, and see."

"Of course, if he should still become a hollow after this…" Kisuke let the threat hang in the air, knowing that those to teens knew what he meant when he told that.

Suddenly, Ichigo's power began to skyrocket and the spell that Tessai had placed on him, binding is arms began to break apart. Seeing this, Tessai then began to place more Kido binding spells on Ichigo's body.

The binding spells were unable to hold Ichigo for more than ten seconds before he viciously destroys all of them and burst from the hole, creating a dust cloud.

Kisuke, Jinta, and Ururu all had to cover their faces with their arms as the dust rushed past them.

As the dust cleared, a lone figure stood within the cloud. Once they got a good look at the person, they realized that it was Ichigo and that he had a mask covering his face.

"A Shihakushō and a mask, but how is that possible," Jinta asked. "Is he a hollow or a soul reaper?"

Suddenly Jinta and Ururu got into their fighting stances as Ichigo began to move towards them.

Ichigo then grabs the hollow mask and pulls it from his face, placing it on top of his head.

Ichigo was also somewhat buffer than he had been when he was a reaper with Rukia's powers.

Jinta and Ururu stare at Ichigo with caution, as he seemed to be emitting a somewhat darker energy. Ichigo sighed as he finally was back in control of his body.

"Well now, it would seem that you have were able reawakened your soul energy, so congratulations," Kisuke states light heartedly.

To the others and Tessai who had just emerged from the hole, seemed as though Kisuke was not bothered by the whole change. "It would seem that lesson two is now completed."

Ichigo, who had enough of Kisuke attitude, deck him right in the face, knocking Urahara a few steps back. "Oh shut up, and stop with all the fake tears," Ichigo states as he stood over Urahara who was nursing his poor nose.

"I bet you thought that I wouldn't even make it, so I swore to myself that you would be the first person I killed once I got my powers back and escape that hole," the half-breed declared.

"Well I have to say that your time was perfect, with all of your spirit we should be able to get you started on lesson three," Kisuke tells him, completely ignoring the agitated look on his face.

"What did you just say to me," Ichigo growled at the former captain. "And the best part of lesson three is that, there is no time limit," he tells the hybrid.

"All you need to do in order to complete lesson three is to knock off my hat with you Zanpakuto," Kisuke tells the half-breed. Kisuke then had to take a step back, as Ichigo tries to cut him in half with his soul cutter blade.

"Hm not bad," Kisuke states as he stares at Ichigo with a look on face that said he was not that impressed.

"It would seem that you have become somewhat stronger than you originally where thanks to the new powers, even though that huge sword is useless."

"Yeah I wonder about these powers myself," Ichigo states, "However I wouldn't be so smug, because I haven't gotten down to business yet," Ichigo states with a cocky grin spread across his face.

"So then, why don't we forget about, the no time-limit concept, as I believe that we could finish this in five minutes," Ichigo declares as he points his sword at Kisuke who stared at him with a blank look.

"That sounds good to me, five minutes is all the time you need… is that right," Kisuke says as he pulls a sword from the cane that he always walks around with everyday.

"Well than bring it," Kisuke says, as he lounges at Ichigo.

Ichigo dodges and begins to run from Kisuke, who would not let up on the attack.

"Hey not bad, considering that you're only using a kiddy-sword," Ichigo says as he jumps away from Kisuke who kept on swing his cane-sword around like a retard.

"Oh what a compliment student, don't expect me to go easy on you," Kisuke says while laughing like an idiot.

'Hey wait a minute, why am I running away from him, I thought that only a zanpakuto could kill a reaper and hollows however, I saw Mr. Hat and clogs pull out that sword from his cane' Ichigo thought as he stops running.

'So that means that the sword can't possibly be a zanpakuto… so even if he hits me I should be perfectly fine since he can't cut me,' as this thought runs though Ichigo's head Kisuke proves that he could have easy killed him with the sword.

"You let your guard down… did you really think that just because I'm not a reaper that I would not possess a zanpakuto, how naïve," Kisuke says as he hold the cane sword out in front of his body.

"Now awaken Benihime," and with that, Kisuke's sword transformed into a sleek medium-size sword. Ichigo stared at the sword in shock as he remembers when Renji had called out the name of his sword.

"A name for my zanpakuto," Ichigo says out loud still in shock about the whole experience.

"Yes, each zanpakuto carries their own unique name, this one right in my hand is Benihime, the red princess," Kisuke state as swings the sword at Ichigo, the blades power sending him to the ground a few feet back.

Kisuke that lounges at Ichigo with Benihime which Ichigo had blocked with his sword. Pushing Kisuke back, Ichigo jumps at Kisuke and tries to get him with a vertical lash.

Kisuke blocked with his sword, but he still got pushed back, just by the amount of force Ichigo had put behind his attack.

"Well it seems that my sword is still stronger than yours," Ichigo says as he applied more pressure, which to his annoyance didn't seem to faze Kisuke.

"So you believe that the weak blade of yours is enough to spot Benihime… don't make me laugh," and then much to Ichigo's horror, Benihime cut right through his sword like a knife through butter.

Ichigo acting on instinct once again began to run, however this time Kisuke was able to catch up to him easily and began to cut up the sword until were was nothing left but the hilt.

"So what will you do now Ichigo… well I will tell you this before we resume this fight, if you try to come at me with only that hilt of you sword… I will kill you," Kisuke says as his spiritual energy began to flow from his body.

'Why s this happening, this is pathetic, is this really all I can do… am I this weak, it's Pathetic' these where thoughts that ran through Ichigo's mind as he tried to run from Kisuke, knowing that if he tried to fight back he would on get himself killed.

"Yes that's you," Zangetsu says as he appeared before Ichigo. "Master… it's you," Ichigo says surprise to see the man standing there in front of him.

"Why are you running away Ichigo… you still haven't called out to me yet," Zangetsu says to his master.

"Face forward Ichigo and you should be able to hear my name; the only thing plugging your ears is your own fear."

After hearing, this from the man Ichigo had stopped running and his spiritual energy began to increase at an alarming rate.

Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai who had escaped from the hole, all had to hide behind a large rock so as not to be in Kisuke's way as he fought Ichigo. When they saw Ichigo stop running and his energy skyrocket, they had to shield their eyes from the flying dust.

"Zangetsu," Ichigo says as the dust clear revealing that his hilt and become a huge meat cleaver-like blade.

"Oh so you have finally unlocked your shikai, now we can really star your lesson," Kisuke tells Ichigo who just stared at him.

"I'm sorry for this Urahara, but I hope you are able to dodge this," Ichigo tells Kisuke, confusing the man.

"It would seem that I can't control my powers just yet," Ichigo says as he raises the cleaver above his head.

"Reacting on instinct alone, Kisuke was able to shield himself from the blast Ichigo had sent towards him.

"That was close, if I had been just a little slower, I could have lost an arm right then and there," Kisuke says as he went to retrieve his hat that had been blown off his head.

"Well I got to say, you are one scary child Ichigo."

(Back at Amy's mansion)

Tatsuki seemed to be getting discouraged about the training method she was doing with the sun goddess. It had been three days and she still had not gain the ability to control her flames.

'Why… why can't I control it, what am I doing wrong' and as these thoughts ran through Tatsuki's head, her movements began to become sluggish and Amaterasu's flames began to catch up to her.

Naruto and Yoruichi were able to see that she was currently running on fumes and they both were having serious doubts about her controlling her fire.

Orihime had once again passed out after some hard training with the weights that Naruto had placed on her.

Sado was also out of commission because he used up all of his energy. Naruto had taken them from the Dead zone and place them in one of the houses spare rooms.

"This is not good, it would seem that her powers are still out of her reach," Naruto tells Yoruichi as they watch Tatsuki work almost frantically to avoid the black flames.

"I notice this as well if she is not able to gain control soon then we might have to leave her behind," Yoruichi tells Naruto.

Amaterasu had started to grow tired of this training method of chasing Tatsuki with the black flames. Therefore, she decided to blast the black flames a few inches in front of her face.

Tatsuki freezes as she stares into the flames in fear. 'Why… must I be so week' she thought, as she turned to Amy who stare Tatsuki right in the eye with a blank stare and the black flame within her hands.

"I very disappointed in you, Tatsuki," Amy says as Tatsuki tried to back away from the goddess only to fall to the ground.

"What a waste, I guess that there is no hope for you and since you are of no use…" Suddenly Amaterasu's black fire grows in size.

"Wait she wouldn't, would she," Yoruichi asked Naruto who looked watched in curiosity.

'What are you doing Amy-chan, have you learned something about her powers and why they haven't emerged yet,' Naruto thought as he told Yoruichi to watch.

"I guess you are no longer needed however, I have no reason to keep you alive as I hate weaklings," Amy says as she holds the black flames right in front of her face.

'Why am I so weak' was the last thought that ran through Tatsuki's Mind as she is engulf in the black flames.

(Unknown location)

"Hey are you awake… come on Tatsuki," an angelic voice echo's through Tatsuki's mind. 'Where am I… whose calling me' Tatsuki thought.

"Tatsuki-sama it's time for you to awaken now," the voice tells her. Opening her eyes, Tatsuki found that she was no longer in the Dead zone but was apparently lying outside under the light of a blood red moon.

Sitting up, Tatsuki realized that she was not only outside but she was no longer in Karakura town.

"Oh great so I have descended to hell," Tatsuki mumbles to herself. "You are not in hell, you are currently within your own mind," a booming voice says, as a giant firebird flew over her.

"What the hell," Tatsuki shouts in shook as the bird lands before her in all its' fiery glory.

"So we finally meet after a long time… my mistress," The Phoenix says as it stares directly into Tatsuki's eyes piercing her soul.

End

Well there you have it Chapter 8 is finally finished and it seems that Tatsuki as an ancient immortal within her soul.

Now it is time that I address this once again as many of my fans seemed, to be confused about some of the woman who the women in Naruto's harem are and so I will be adding an extra chapter with this information so that all of the girls will be addressed.

Read and Review this and I will see you in either the next chapter of this story or the chapter of Naruto Masaki Jurai.

Well Sayonara

Juubi out


	9. We Love Crossover Harems

**We love crossover Harems**

**Hello every Juubi here and as promised this chapter will be addressing the woman who will be paired with Naruto in this story.**

**Number 0: Momo**

**Yes, I need to get her away from Aizen. Momo and Naruto have chased after one person in the stories so Naruto can be her rock in this situation.**

**Number 1: the Sun Goddess Amaterasu**

**She is a wolf goddess based off Okami. She is also the great ten tails that was sealed by Rikudou.**

**Number 2: Yoruichi Shihoin, **

**The Flash goddess and Naruto just click to me.**

**Number 3: Retsu Unohana, **

**Naruto attraction to Retsu is, her personality, her aura, a little admiration, (you should know why) her beauty. **

**Retsu would see Naruto, as a charming young man and she would find that he is a mature and kindhearted man with a troubled past. **

**Retsu's attraction to Naruto would be that he is mature, his humble yet confident personality. His playful and serious side, along with other qualities I will not get into right now.**

**Number 4: Tatsuki**

**She admires Naruto already because of his strength and kindhearted personality. In other chapters, I will have their relationship progress at a good pace.**

**Number 5: Ururu**

**Have yet to see this pairing and I like doing new thing.**

**Number 6: Soifon or Sui-Fēng (maybe Suzumebachi) **

**Can't go wrong with this pairing and I know a lot of people agree with me.**

**Number 7: Orihime**

**Need to see more of this pairing**

**Number 8: Harribel, Sun-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apachi**

**Again, you can't go wrong with this**

**Number 9: Rangiku & Haineko**

**This I just can't wait to do.**

**Number 10: Rukia & Sode**

**Can't wait to do this as well as they are already interested in Naruto.**

**Number 11: Kaguya**

**Kaguya is Naruto's soul eater blade and yes, she eats souls, as I will get into that later.**

**Number 12: Kukaku**

**Need to see more of, as she reminds me of Anko somewhat.**

**Number 13: Nemu**

**A way for her to grow from the melancholy girl that she seems like when she is around that bastard Mayuri**

**Number 15: Neliel**

**One of my favorite characters in the show and Manga as she is a rarity among Arrancar and hollows**

**Number 16: Tenko**

**She is someone I chose from a different story, (Queens Blade) I wanted to have a nine tails in this Harem and I thought that since she resembles Kurama in her demon fox form that she would be the perfect choice.**

**Well there you have it, the women that will tame the demon prince.**

**I hope you guys look are looking forward to the next Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Naruto the Demon Prince Chapter 9**

Hello everyone, Here is the eighth chapter in the Demon Prince series.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

"Zanpakuto speech"

'Zanpakuto thought'

Now with that out of the way let us get on with the story.

(Previously)

"Hey are you awake… come on Tatsuki," an angelic voice echo's through Tatsuki's mind. 'Where am I… whose calling me' Tatsuki thought.

"Tatsuki-sama it's time for you to awaken now," the voice tells her. Opening her eyes, Tatsuki found that she was no longer in the Dead zone but was apparently lying outside under the light of a blood red moon.

Sitting up, Tatsuki realized that she was not only outside but she was no longer in Karakura town.

"Oh great so I have descended to hell," Tatsuki mumbles to herself. "You are not in hell, you are currently within your own mind," a booming voice says, as a giant firebird flew over her.

"What the hell," Tatsuki shouts in shook as the bird lands before her in all its' fiery glory.

"So we finally meet after along time… my mistress," The Phoenix says as it stares directly into Tatsuki's eyes piercing her soul.

**Rise form the Ashes **

Tatsuki was in awe as she stared at the mythical firebird that now stood before her. The phoenix was truly a magnificent creature to behold.

The phoenix was a demon that was literally the size of a mountain, with wings that where literally on fire. Its eyes were yellow with red pupils and it had a large beak.

The phoenix's body seemed feminine-like and its feathers were a golden just like the flames on its wings. "Do you know the reason why you have appeared before me," She asked Tatsuki

"The last thing I can remember is Lady Amaterasu engulfed me in her flames," Tatsuki said as she checked her body for any signs of attempted cremation.

"Because of the emotions that were raging within this space," the great demon bird told his mistress.

"However that's not the reason why I have call you here… what I want to know is how come you allowed yourself to be controlled by that hollow when you could have easily over powered her control," The great demon asked the teen.

Tatsuki winced as she remembered her little encounter. She had failed to protect Orihime and had almost gotten them killed, because she had hesitated and allowed the thing gain control of her body.

"If it had not been or that girl, there is no telling what could have happen to you or that red head whose eyes were filled with lust," The demon states.

'She's right… I did hesitate, just because Chizuru was being controlled and that could have gotten both Orihime and her killed, had Orihime not awaked her own powers' Tatsuki thought.

"I… I want to get stronger, I need to get stronger so that I can protect me friends," Tatsuki said as she clinched her fists.

"If power is what you desire my mistress, than I offer you my own to you," the great beast told her.

"You would give me your power willingly," Tatsuki, asked the phoenix who stared at her without saying anything.

"What's in it for you if I was to agree ask for your power," Tatsuki asked getting a chuckle out of the demon.

"There are two things that you will need to learn and do in order to use the power I will bestow upon you Tatsuki-sama," the great phoenix told her.

Suddenly the flames on the phoenix's wings began to move as if they had a life of there own. The flame then merged becoming a human sized ball of fire.

"When you are ready, you have to create a weapon out of these flames, which ever one you choose shall be entirely your own creation," the Phoenix explained.

Tatsuki stared at the flames in wonder as she moved her left hand a few inches towards the flame.

'This is strange, while I can feel the heat radiating from the fire, my hand only feels slightly warmer than it usually is… almost as if the fire itself is choosing not to burn me and instead is inviting me into its warm embrace' Tatsuki thought as she got closer to the flames.

'It seems she realized that my flames won't harm her, now I'm interested in the weapon she will create, from my flames' the demon thought.

'Well here goes nothing' and with that last thought Tatsuki thrusts both of her hands in to the flames letting it engulf her entire body.

The phoenix let out a loud screech as Tatsuki and the flames suddenly vanished from view.

'So, that's what you have chosen as your weapon's… fitting weapons from the container of a phoenix spirit.'

"Now that you have created your weapon, my second request is very simple…. you must call out my name the great Phoenix …," the phoenix screeches.

(Dead Zone)

"Amaterasu-sama, why would you kill the girl, if she was weak couldn't you have just erased her memories of us and sent her back home," Mizuki asked her mistress.

After they had, all witness the brutal cremation of Tatsuki. Mizuki was the most shocked out of everyone, as she believed once that her mistress would never willingly murder a human in cold blood especially after she took in Naruto who was once human.

Then there was the fact that Naruto and Tenko both had yet to say anything and instead were carefully watching the black flame burn Tatsuki to ash.

"Mizuki, I can assure you that everything is fine and Tatsuki-chan is not dead," Tenko tells her best friend.

"What are you saying Tenko, she is within the black flames of Amaterasu, no human can survive those flames especially when the goddess herself," the demon fox exclaim.

"That is not the black flames of the sun goddess those were Phoenix Sacred Fire," Naruto said as the flame became gold. "Wait… what," was Mizuki's intelligent reply.

Suddenly a powerful spiritual pressure descended upon them. "This spiritual pressure," Yoruichi said as she raised her left eyebrow in wonder.

"I see so that's why," Naruto said as he watched the flame explode outward. 'So she has awakened the phoenix that lived within her soul, and she's already this powerful' Ammy though as a smile spread across her face.

"Destroy my enemies with your sacred flames... Suzaku," Tatsuki exclaimed as the sacred flame that had engulfed her began to morph into the visage of a phoenix behind her.

Tatsuki stood without any burns on her skin; however, her clothes were all gone except for charred remands of chest binding that she wore and black panties.

"So those are the weapons she chose, fitting for a phoenix," Ammy thought as she steadied Tatsuki's weapons.

Tatsuki had two red and gold gauntlets on both her arms that had five claw blades extending from them. They were also decorated with the feathers of a phoenix.

Suddenly Tatsuki began to fall as the stress of the days training had finally gotten to her. Before she could hit the ground, Naruto had caught her and lifted her up bridal style.

I will place her in my room and watch over her while she sleeps until she awakens," Naruto states.

"That is acceptable, Tenko I want you to go with him and find her some clothes to wear," the sun goddess told the nine tailed girl, who began to follow the prince.

"So you knew that there was a phoenix that lived within her soul," Yoruichi asked the ten tailed wolf.

"Did you know that it was I who had once created the phoenix race with a bird's soul and the sacred fire that you've seen," Amaterasu said.

"Kisuke once told me that you and the spirit king where both at the beginning of time," Yoruichi said.

"Kisuke Urahara believe it or not knows a lot about my brother however, even though I am a customer of his, he only knows thing about me that I allow him to learn," Amaterasu states as the Dead zone vanished and they found themselves back at Ammy's Dojo.

"Yes he could me that he really only knew that much and nothing else," the flash goddess states.

"The only beings in existence that truly know me are Naruto, Tenko, my brother and Mizuki although Tenko and Mizuki don't know everything… which is why I understand why she freaked out when she witness me killing Tatsuki."

'Did they forget that I am here' Mizuki thought. "Mizuki, be a dear and bring us some tea," Ammy said as she moved closer to Yoruichi, her eyes holding lust with in them.

"Yes milady, I will get your tea at once," Mizuki said before she left the room.

"Alone at last," Ammy said as she wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's waist.

"Ammy-sama I thought Naruto was the one you wanted, I never knew you wanted me as well," Yoruichi states as Ammy grinned at her.

"Correction, Naruto is the only man I want and have… before I even created the world Naruto was born in; I had hundred of women after me in Makai," Ammy tells her.

"Interesting Ammy-dono, can you tell me more about Makai and how it was before you created Naruto's dimension," Yoruichi asked Ammy.

"How about we talk more about this over lunch, there's this new sushi restaurant I would like to try," Amaterasu suggests.

"Are you asking me on a date Amaterasu-sama," Yoruichi said as she place her index finger to her lips and blushed.

"What if I am Yoruichi Shihoin," Ammy seductively whispers into Yoruichi's ear as she kisses the flash goddess on the cheek.

"I guess I can't refuse maladies offer… especially if it I'm being treated to sushi now can I," Yoruichi said.

"Amy-sama I have brought your tea… huh where did she and lady Yoruichi go," Mizuki asks as she finds the Dojo empty.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was currently walking through the hallway with Tatsuki passed out in his arms heading towards his room when he ran into Orihime who apparently got lost down the halls of the mansion.

"I see that you have awakened Hime, however it seems that you have gotten yourself lost," Naruto states with an amused smirk on his face.

"Oh Uzumaki-kun, thank the heavens that I was able to find you," Orihime states dramatically much to Naruto's amusement.

"Well it's more like I stumbled upon you before you found yourself lost while roaming the mansion alone," Naruto said much to Orihime's embarrassment.

"Thank you so much Uzumaki-kun," Orihime said as see gave him the brightest smile she could muster. Naruto just chuckled at the girl, finding her personality adorable.

"Your hopeless, well why don't you follow me, I'm taking Tatsuki to my room so she could rest until she awakes," Naruto suggests to the girl. "What happened to Tatsuki's clothes," Orihime asked as she noticed that her friend was only wearing charred remands of her underclothes.

"Lets just say that she finally gain control of her powers to some degree and leave it at that," Naruto said.

'There is no way I will tell her that the girl was lit on fire by the goddess of the sun' he thought.

"Oh that's amazing, now Tatsuki-chan will be able to fight when we go to the soul society, and help rescue Rukia-chan," Orihime said in excitement.

Suddenly the beautiful smile that was spread across Orihime's face slowly disappeared, which succeeded in surprised the demon prince.

"To tell you the truth I'm a little worried about how this will all play out, I wonder will we all make it back alive along with Rukia," Orihime states to Naruto, showing the prince that she knew that they may not succeed in this battle.

"You've thought about this ever since you began training under Yoruichi, unlike Ichigo who is ready to rush in without planning ahead, you actually think about the consequences of this mission and what could happen to us," Naruto said, getting a blush from the girl.

"I can also tell that Tatsuki has been thinking the same and has been a little apprehensive as of late," Naruto said to Orihime.

"Ever since the hollow incident and has been focusing on getting as strong as she could before the battle," Naruto explains.

'I can see it in her eyes as she trained with Ammy, even when she couldn't fight back, the will to get stronger was always there… although she was getting discouraged by the training' Naruto thought as they made it to his room.

Once inside, Naruto used one of his tails to pull the blankets back and laid Tatsuki on the bed, then pulled the blanket over her.

"You done well today Tatsuki, now get some rest," Naruto whispered to the sleeping phoenix incarnation.

"Now then, there is something I wish to give you," Naruto tells Orihime. "What is it Uzumaki-kun," she asked.

"What you are about to receive will put you on par with most soul reapers and will let me know your location incase we get separated from each other," Naruto explained.

"Oh, well that sure sounds useful," Orihime, said as her curiosity increase at the explanation.

"Listen Orihime, once you except this gift, your training from then onward will be by me and it will be a hard six days for you, so if you want to back out, now is the time," Naruto tells her as he places his left hand to the girls forehead.

The look in her eyes was one of determination; she had chosen to move forward in order to be of some use of her friends and to Naruto.

"Yes I except your gift if it was allow me to be less of a burden to my friends," Orihime said, getting a smile from Naruto.

"You've made the right choice Hime," Naruto said to the girl as his yokai enter Orihime. Orihime gasped as Naruto's energy spread through out her body, which surprisingly wasn't a painful experience.

As the feeling began to disappear, Orihime started to loose consciousness and fall into Narutos' awaiting hands.

"Was it really ok to gift that girl with that ability Naruto-sama, will Amy-sama approve," Mizuki asked as she and Tenko entered the room with clothes for the girls to wear.

"She will be a force to be reckoned with in no time with is ability, even if she won't have complete access to all of its techniques," Naruto said to the nine tails, as he place her in his bed next to Tatsuki.

"Well I have faith in your judgment Naruto-sama, she will do just fine on this mission, especially when you will be able to help her no matter how far away she might get," Tenko states must to Mizuki's annoyance.

"Thank you Tenko," Naruto said as the two demons left the room. As Naruto also starts to leave the room, he looks back at the two girls in his bed.

Naruto smiled at them as he silently closed the door so as to not disturb the two girls.

**(Soul Society holding cell)**

Byakuya Kuckiki had just come from a captains meeting that was discussing the consequences that Rukia would be facing that central forty-six had decided.

Their decision was something that he knew was coming, Rukia would be executed within a weeks time and it would be curried out by the Sōkyoku.

As the squad six captain entered the prison, he noticed that Renji was there and it appeared that he and Rukia where arguing again.

Seeing them now, Byakuya was dreading this moment.

"Ah there you are Captain, what was the decision that central forty-six has chosen for the prisoner," Renji asked his captain.

Byakuya could read Renji like an open book, the boy though that Byakuya had come to tell Rukia that she would be let off the hook after spending some months imprisoned or some other minor consequence.

'Sadly Renji… that's not what was decided and because of the promise I had placed on my parents grave, I will not acted against this decision, no matter how much it pains me' he thought as he told them the news.

"Rukia Kuchiki is hereby found guilty of all charges against her, twenty-five days from now she will go to the central execution ground to suffer the ultimate punishment," Byakuya said emotionlessly.

"That is the final decision of the soul society," Byakuya states as he turns to leave the two ex-bestfriends to their thoughts.

As he leaves, an image of his wife appears within his mind and he has only one thing he wishes to tell her at this time.

'I'm sorry Hisana.'

**(A week later)**

It was the day before the invasion and the group was all taking their last day off before the invasion.

Ichigo, his family, Keigo and Mizurio all of them attending the last fireworks festival.

Ichigo had asked Tatsuki and Orihime to come, to which they replied that they would, however when they did they somehow had Naruto to come as well.

However, before they had met Ichigo and his family at the festival, Naruto had taken the girls out on a date.

They had gone out to breakfast early along with Yoruichi to a restaurant that Tatsuki had recommended.

As they ate, Naruto told the girls about his life as a ninja and working for Konoha. Tatsuki and Orihime was fascinated by his tales, Tatsuki about his many battles in different villages and Hime in the many different people he met in his life.

After breakfast, Yoruichi had departed with them and headed to help Kisuke with the final preparations.

Naruto then took the girls home so they could get anything that they would need before they left as they decided to stay at the mansion their last night in the human world.

After that they met Ichigo and his family by the river close to where the festival would take place.

"When asked who he was by Ichigo's little sister, Naruto had to introduce himself to them.

"Naruto Namikaze, I am Tatsuki's and Orihime's martial arts master and a friend of Ichigo's as well, it's good to meet you all," Naruto told them.

Of course, Keigo freaked out about learning this as to him, Naruto was a male who didn't even go to there school but was already closer to Orihime than he could ever get.

"What is this, who the heck are you and why are you so close to Orihime," Keigo exclaimed in jealous rage.

"Are you deaf, I already told you who I am, I am Orihime and Tatsuki's master and a friend of Ichigo's," Naruto said in annoyance.

Isshin Kurosaki was oddly quiet and the moment, which unnerved Karin. Well I don't care for your answer, what I would like to no is why you are here hanging all over Orihime," Keigo states, acting like a dumbass.

"Let me tell you something, I've known Orihime, Tatsuki, Ichigo, and his family a lot longer then you have mister Johnny come lately."

"Already been shot down this morning have we," Mizurio states only to be ignored by the dumbass.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU PERVERT, SHE OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T LIKE IT," Keigo demands.

Um, Keigo I am the one who invited Naruto-kun here and I am holding on to him," Orihime said with a blush on her face.

"I'm wonder why she's holding onto his arm as well," Ichigo whispered to Tatsuki. "Orihime dragged him here about have way until he stop resisting," She told Ichigo surprising him.

What kind of training did she go through for her to be able to drag someone as powerful as Naruto," Ichigo asked only for Tatsuki to shiver in fear, making Ichigo drop the subject.

Suddenly, a pissed off Naruto grabs Keigo by the collar of his shirt, and then Naruto lifted the boy off the ground with one hand, showing that he was indeed as strong as he claimed to be.

"Listen to me you little shit-stain, whatever Orihime does with me is our business and ours alone, do you understand me," Naruto growled out as Keigo started to shake in fear of what might happen if he crossed this person.

After Keigo began to beg for his life, Naruto dropped the idiot on the ground and watch him scurry away, along with Ichigo's family.

"What an Idiot… oh well I guess I'll should follow them as well," Ichigo said in annoyance.

"Sorry about that Naruto, it's always like this… you, Orihime, and Tatsuki don't have to come if you don't want to," the soul reaper tells them.

"It's cool, don't sorry about it Ichigo," Naruto said. "Don't worry about us Ichigo, well probably catch up with everyone later," Tatsuki tells Ichigo who then leaves.

"They're also energetic," Orihime, points out while still holding on to Naruto.

"I'll say, I'm exhausted just by watching them," Tatsuki said as she places her hands on her hips.

"You two have been training hard, so it would make since for you to feel that way Tatsuki-chan," Naruto said.

"Oh and why did you lie and tell Ichigo that she had to drag me here," Naruto asked the phoenix incarnation.

"She couldn't tell them that we were out on a date before coming here," Orihime said much to Tatsuki's embarrassment.

"Oh really, but it wasn't all that embarrassing that you are holding my arm, hime," Naruto asked in amusement causing the girl to blush.

After letting go of Naruto's arm, Orihime and Tatsuki sat at the riverbank, watching the sunset on there final day of summer, before the invasion.

Ah, this is one of my favorite places to relax," Orihime said as Naruto sat down between the two girls and laid his head on the grass.

"We haven't been here since last year about this time," Tatsuki said. "Hey Tatsuki did I ever tell you about, the time I came here with my brother," Orihime said shocking Tatsuki and Naruto.

She then began to tell them about that time and how her brother use to catch dragonflies.

However, what Tatsuki and Naruto had on their minds was the time that Orihime had awoken her powers.

"Orihime remember what you told me on that day," Tatsuki asked the girl referring to when she was under the control of the hollow.

"It was your strength, which help save me that day and made me want to get stronger, Tatsuki told the girl.

It was then that I realized that you wasn't that same girl who always needed to be protected, and you where strong enough to protect me," Tatsuki said shocking Orihime.

"Just promise me that no matter what happens from now on, that we will make it back to each other," Tatsuki said as Orihime held her hand.

As they stared into each-other's eyes, the night sky was filled with light of the festivals fireworks.

As the two girls turned to watch the fireworks while leaning against Naruto who had sat up to watch as well, the prince look at both girls and made promise to himself.

'No matter what happens on this mission I promise you two this… I plan to bring all of you back alive even if I have to unleash all of my power and destroy the soul society in order to do it.'

**(End)**

Naruto is on planet destroying status. Yes people, his power is after all on par with that captain commander if you go by what Byakuya thought two chapters ago.

The date has been sent peoples and the invasion is coming. Will they be ready for this battle and what of Madara and the person who broke the reaper law to help him escape hell?

Find out next time.

Read and review and hope to see you all again.

Juubi out


	11. Chapter 10 Welcome to the Seireitei

**The Prince of the Demon World chapter 10**

Hello to all my readers out there. Here is the tenth Chapter of Naruto Prince of the Demon world.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thought'

"Zanpakuto Speech"

'Zanpakuto thought'

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

(Previously)

However, what Tatsuki and Naruto had on their minds was the time that Orihime had awoken her powers.

"Orihime remember what you told me on that day," Tatsuki asked the girl referring to when she was under the control of the hollow.

"It was your strength, which help save me that day and made me want to get stronger, Tatsuki told the girl.

It was then that I realized that you wasn't that same girl who always needed to be protected, and you where strong enough to protect me," Tatsuki said shocking Orihime.

"Just promise me that no matter what happens from now on, that we will make it back to each other," Tatsuki said as Orihime held her hand.

As they stared into each-other's eyes, the night sky was filled with light of the festivals fireworks.

As the two girls turned to watch the fireworks while leaning against Naruto who had sat up to watch as well, the prince look at both girls and made promise to himself.

'No matter what happens on this mission I promise you two this… I plan to bring all of you back alive even if I have to unleash all of my power and destroy the soul society in order to do it.'

**Welcome to the Soul Society**

Inside Urahara's shop we find Naruto, Ichigo and their group standing inside the man's training facility. The all had arrived to the shop ready to embark to the Soul society, each wearing what you could call their battle ready attire.

Naruto was wearing a Demon's battle Kimono that he had gotten from the Inu no Taisho on his eightieth birthday. It was black with red sakura blossom design on the sleeves.

Over the Kimono he wore Demon armor that was similar to the lords with spikes that covered his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. He wore a Sashinuki Hakama, that was gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning effect". He had on armored boots and a red sash that had tied on top of the armor.

Last Naruto had a second sword at his waist that was vastly different that Kaguya who was on standing beside him. The sword was a regular katana with an orb attached to it.

Its sheath had been made from the wax of the steel demon bees and the wood of a yokai tree known as Bokuseno.

He also had Yoruichi sitting on his shoulders in her cat form.

Kaguya had on a very intricate Kimono. The color of her multiple layers are from innermost to outermost Khaki, dark green off-white and light blue. The sleeves where long and because she wasn't wearing an obi sash the ties her kimono together, her robes flow loosely around her body.

She was carrying a mirror and had a scowl on her face as she glared at Kisuke.

Ichigo wore the standard reaper attire with Zangetsu in his release state on his back wrapped in its own cloth.

Tatsuki wore a skin-tight black body suit that with matching black boots. Amaterasu had created for her. Naruto told her the story of when the Taijiya (Demon slayers) or humans that where trained by demons wore that suit when they exterminated the more mindless demons that used to attack the human world during feudal times.

After hearing that story, Tatsuki had been more than happy wearing the suit and had even begged Amy to make more for her, which the goddess promised to do for her.

Orihime wore a black kimono that was similar to a reapers outfit and black ninja sandals. The difference in this however, is that it only extends to mid-thigh, making it easy for her to run. Her sleeves are wide and she wears a white obi around her waist along with a dagger.

Naruto told her that she could pass as a soul reaper with that outfit if they ever get caught by squad members.

Uryu wore his standard Quincy outfit with a little cape that had blue stripes representing the Quincy cross and a mantle.

Chad had on a black sleeveless trench coat, a black v-neck t-shirt and black pants.

All in all they looked like a very odd group. Kisuke had a grin on his face as he looked towards the group.

"Well I see that you are all ready to invade the Seireitei," Kisuke said to them. Ururu Jinata and Tessai stood behind him.

"Now then in order for you to reach the Seireitei, you will need to use a Senkaimon," The shop owner told them as he then showed them the gate he had constructed and then began to explain what it's purpose was and how the thing work and how it would transport them to the soul society.

He also explained that they would be on a short time limit and if they didn't escape the Dangi Precipice World (Border dimension between the Human world) they world be trapped there for an eternity or the Kōtotsu got them.

"I see… so we have a short time limit, Naruto said as Kisuke and Tessai activated the Senkaimon.

"We'll just have to make it before this Kōtotsu can catch us then," Tatsuki said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Alright then I expect you to not get left behind," Yoruichi said causing Ichigo to stare at the cat. Ichigo had just so happened to here Yoruichi talking to Naruto on his way to Urahara's shop.

The Sub-reaper had freaked out about a talking cat until Naruto explained to him that she wasn't a cat and that she was Disguise, which while he excepted this, still confused the hell out the teen until she told him it was to help her stay under the radar.

"Well then shall we leave Naruto," Kaguya said as she then transformed back into a sword and flew into her sheath that Naruto kept on his back.

"Yes I believe that it's time to go," Naruto said as he walked towards to Senkaimon.

"Hold it, you will no be going anywhere just yet," Amy said as she, Mizuki and Tenko appeared.

Suddenly Kisuke and Jinta paled at seeing Amy, Mizuki and they ran to hide behind Tessai, and Ururu.

Hey, who are those three," Ichigo asked Chad. "The woman with red hair is Amaterasu, Naruto's fiancée and the dark blue haired woman was Mizuki and the shorter red-head is also his fiancée Tenko," the Mexican told his friend getting a bewildered look from Ichigo.

'He has two fiancées,' Ichigo thought as he then looked towards Orihime who was still being hugged by Tenko and Tatsuki who was rubbing the girl's head.

"Did you think that I would allow you to leave without staying goodbye Naru-chan, Suki-chan, Hime-chan" Tenko said as she held her hands on her hips and a grin across her face.

"Oh but you were sleeping so peacefully when I left that I didn't want to wake you," Orihime said as the three girls hugged eachother. "Well make sure to stay safe okay and when we see each other again lets all take a bath together," Tenko told them making Tatsuki and Tenko promise.

"Well, Amy, I'm going to find who broke Madara free, kill them and then bring Rukia home to Makai," Naruto told her causing Amy to smile.

"Keep them all safe Naruto and I will see you soon," Amy told Naruto as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips.

"I promise," Naruto said after separating. "Alright, everyone let move out," Naruto said as he and the others all walked into the portal.

"Know, to deal with you," Amy said as she turned her attention to Kisuke who at that moment tried to escape while Amy was focusing on Naruto.

Stopping dead in his track he turned to Amy, Mizuki and Tenko as said women excluding Tenko glared at him.

"Yes How may I help you three lovely women," Kisuke said with a nervous laugh.

"Would you enlighten me on why it is that you've with held information from Naruto and Ichigo regarding this Aizen person, whom you said was the cause of Madara's escape from hell?" The goddess asked the man as Mizuki began to growl at the man.

"Heh heh heh, well you see, I thought you would tell him before he left for the Seireitei and that he would then inform them later," Kisuke explained.

"Well you are right about me telling Naruto about Aizen," Amy said causing Kisuke to sigh in relief.

"However, that doesn't give you the right not to tell him yourself as I don't know much myself and you should have yet the others know what they where getting themselves into," Mizuki growled causing Kisuke to take a few steps back until his back made contact with the Senkai-gate.

For that reason I believe you need to be punished right Mizuki-chan," Amy said with a sadistic grin spreading across her beautiful face.

'Not again,' Kisuke thought as Mizuki grabbed him by front of his shirt.

For the next twenty minutes, Amy Tenko Tessai and the two teens Ururu and Jinta watched as Kisuke took a beating from Mizuki.

Ururu just shook her head at the scene while Tessai said a prayer incase Kisuke got himself killed, while Jinta hope that Mizuki didn't come after him next.

(Dangi Precipice World)

"Hey should we have left Urahara-san alone with Amy-sama and Mizuki-san," Orihime asked Naruto.

Naruto had told them the story about how Amy had sensed Kisuke spirit energy upon her first arrival to Karakura and how Jinta had attacked her, Mizuki and Tenko for the simple fact that he felt a dark aura from Mizuki and Tenko (No one could sense Amy except Naruto, being that she is an ascended being unless she allows them to).

Of course, not only did the kid get his ass kick but Mizuki than turned her sights on Kisuke and chased after him. The man tried to defend himself, even releasing his shikai.

These however, proved to be useless as Mizuki was a nine tails directly under Amaterasu after all and was far stronger than most captain leveled reapers.

So after she beat the hell out of him, Amaterasu had asked decided that she would get answer out of the man, before she decided if she should just kill him or erase his memories.

"When she learned that he was once a captain soul-reaper, she told him that if he worked as her informant, then she would allow him, Tessai and Jinta live (Since he is alive you can tell what he choose).

When she met Ururu, the girl had apologized for her master and brother's foolishness and Amy was pleasantly surprised how polite and quiet the petite teen was.

So, that was the start of Kisuke's forced servitude and the man has been afraid of Amy, Tenko and Mizuki ever since.

"Don't worry he will be fine, Naruto said as a small grin spread across his face knowing how pissed off Mizuki was when they found out that Kisuke was with holding information about the target from him.

'Most likely Mizuki who beat the hell out of him, know that with-holding info could get the others killed, I don't plan on telling them, so Yoruichi and I will have to keep an eye on them' Naruto thought as Yoruichi lead them through the precipice world to the exit.

**(Soul Society- West Rukongai 1****st**** District)**

The rest of the trip through the tunnel had been an extremely dangerous experience. Had it not been thanks to Orihime's quick thinking, no doubt that her Chad and Uryu might have come into contact with the Kōtotsu.

"Is everyone alright?" Orihime asked brightly as she looked at all the others laying in a heap. The only exception to this was Naruto who was standing beside her.

"Yeah I think so," Tatsuki said as she crawled away from the others. "I really didn't think we'd be this pathetic right off the bat," Uryu said as he sat up. "I didn't think I'd have to use my backup cape so soon."

The others looked at Uryu strangely for carrying extra capes specifically for his outfit with him.

"Great!" Orihime said cheerfully, "It looks like no one was hurt!"

"What's so good about that?" Yoruichi yelled as the cat head-butted Orihime in the eye, which made her cry. "Were you even listening to me in there? It's a good thing that only the shield was the only thing the Kōtotsu had touched! If it was the main body of your Shun-Shun Rikka you would have been dead by now!" Yoruichi said, while poking her on her hair-pins.

"Why are you so pissed off?" Ichigo said, "We're all okay because of Inoue."

"There-there you've done nothing wrong… you were just trying to keep everyone safe," Naruto told her as he patted Orihime on the head, making the girl blush as a smile spread across her face.

"Don't baby her," Yoruichi hissed at him. "Besides I don't think you guys understand the situation…" Yoruichi said while looking around.

"Where are we exactly?" Tatsuki asked as the others began to look around as well. "This is the Seireitei right?" Ichigo asked in bewilderment at the state of the place they where in.

"Yes." Yoruichi began explaining for his benefit, "We are now on the outskirts. Welcome to Rukongai, the place where souls live when they first come to the Seireitei," She explained to the group.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he took in the state of the town. 'It would seem that Reapers don't care about what happens on the outskirts, this place is a dumb' He thought annoyed by the state of the town.

The Rukongai is located around the Seireitei, which is our intended destination. This is the poorest area of the soul society," but also the most free and holds the most souls," Yoruichi finished explaining as she watch Naruto, knowing that he wouldn't take that to well.

'I know how you feel love, but we can't do anything about it as of know or ever for that matter," Yoruichi thought as she turned to where Ichigo stood only to see him running towards the Seireitei.

"No you idiot! You can't go in that way!" Yoruichi shouted, trying to stop him, but it was too late.

Ichigo turned to look at Yoruichi and was nearly crushed by a massive defensive wall that cut him off from proceeding any further, "What the hell?" He said in confusion as he could see no way around because of the smoke shrouding his view.

"It's been so long since someone tried going through the western gate without a pass." A booming voice said from in front of Ichigo.

When the smoke cleared, there stood a man who towered over Ichigo. He wore a hat that was too small for the rest of his head, and the left side of his chest was exposed by his uniform, however he had armor on his left shoulder and upper arm.

"I finally have something to do!" He them picked up a massive ax and slammed it down in front of Ichigo. "Go ahead and attack from any angle you like kid."

Uryu looked at the man in awe, "who is this guy? He's so large he couldn't possible be human." "I never thought that reapers could get that sizes, just who is this guy," Tatsuki said as she stared at the giant before them.

His name is Jidanbou." Yoruichi enlightened the others, "He is an élite soldier in the Seireitei, the guard of the western gate…"

"That means we need to work together to defeat this monster and get through the gate…"

"Hold on Ichigo, I'll help you with this big guy," Tatsuki states only for Naruto to stop her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"That won't be necessary," Naruto states drawling everyone's attention. "Ichigo should be able to handle this on his own, without too much trouble," Naruto explains to them.

The other all stare at him as if he was insane. "Are you mad Naruto, how can you say that when he's never even face someone like this giant, he'll be killed." Uryu said only to be ignored by.

Naruto then pick Yoruichi up and looks at her with a bored look on his face. "Just watch and you will understand… after all size doesn't always matter in a battle."

Jidanbou then slams his ax into the ground, fracturing it which then forms a wall to keep them from trying to aid the sub-reaper.

"Your behavior sickens me." The giant tells the group, "This city has rules you uncivilized mon- before he could finish his statement, he was interrupted by Naruto who leveled a dark glare at him along with a large amount of killing intent.

"Hold your tongue fool, before I rip it from your throat," Naruto growled at the giant who was scared out of his mind.

'Just who or what is this guy,' Jidanbou thought as he found it hard to stand under the pressure of Naruto's Yokai. The giant eventually fell to one knee and began panting hard.

The others where all amazed by the pressure as well. Uryu and Chad found it hard to breathe properly and Ichigo began to sweat a little scared.

"I don't believe that is necessary Naruto," Tatsuki said as she walked over to where Naruto and Orihime stood.

It would seem that even though Orihime and Tatsuki were nowhere near Naruto's level, they were able to brush off the pressure of the demon prince (they've been under Amy's for the past week).

And just as suddenly as the pressure was bearing down on them, it vanished without even a trace.

Ichigo, Chad and Uryu all sighed in relief that the nightmare was over and they each made a mental note thank Tatsuki for keeping Naruto tamed.

"Ichigo hurry and finish him so we can leave, I've decided that we will go with Yoruichi's original plan," Naruto commanded, getting a quick reply from the teen.

"He seems really agitated for some reason Orihime whispered to Tatsuki who nodded. Yoruichi just sighed, glad that Naruto didn't set off the alarms within the Seireitei by releasing a few full tail.

'While I'm glad Naruto isn't going to fight as that would alert the soul society to our presence… I'm not to sheer if Ichigo can take Jidanbou alone, after all he has been the guardian of the western gate for three years,' Yoruichi thought.

'I just hope that I don't have to transform just yet and apparently he doesn't with to fight yet either.'

"I think it had something to do with the fact that Jidanbou seems the protector of the village but allows it to be in the state that it's in now," Tatsuki explained having also noticed when Naruto studied the state of the village.

Snapping back to reality, Jidanbou decided that he'd deal with Ichigo before he signaled for back up to take down Naruto. He then smashes his ax into the ground which fractured it, forming a wall, hoping to keep Ichigo from receiving help.

"Hey, guys don't worry I'll be fine," Ichigo tell them as he gets ready to face Jidanbou.

"What are you talking about? You've seen how strong this guy is! I don't care what you've learned over the past few days, you can't handle this by yourself!" Uryu exclaimed. He couldn't believe how reckless Ichigo was being and Naruto was just going to allow him to possibly be killed.

"Wha- Uryu you're here to," Ichigo yelled back as if he had wondered where the others where.

"I've been here since the very beginning you idiot," the Quincy shouted losing his patience and a little of his sanity.

"… Your really nosy you know," Ichigo states in a low-key way.

"Can you win," Chad finally asked. The big teen had ignored most if not all of Uryu's rant finding it not as important at the moment.

"Possibly," Ichigo said as he looked towards Jidanbou while absent-mindedly rubbing the back of his neck.

Of course, Uryu tried protesting to this only to be ignored by Ichigo and the others.

Getting impatient Jidanbou made his presence known by swinging his ax down on Ichigo missing him by an inch.

"Are you finished?" Jidanbou said disdainfully. "It seems that you are just as uncivilized as those others… such a disrespectful boy."

Suddenly Jidanbou raised his ax into the air, this time aiming to crush Ichigo in one blow. "I've wasted too much time on the likes of you… you should be grateful!" The giant shouted as he swings his ax down.

The ground below quacked underneath the force of the giant's ax and if you look at it from faraway it might seem that he had won.

However, this conclusion is proven false when the dust cleared, showing that Ichigo had stop the attack with Zangetsu and was holding the weight of the ax and the giants arm up with ease.

"Wait, but that's… how did you-?"

I was not ready to fight and yet you attack me like that… not very courteous don't you think," Ichigo asked Jidanbou questioning the giants honor.

Jidanbou, than lets out a booming fit of laughter. He found amusement Ichigo. "Your not have bad carrot-top," Jidanbou laughed as he moved his ax away from Ichigo.

"It's been some time since anyone could block an attack from my ax," Jidanbou states while lifting his ax over his head. "Now that you are here I can finally use all of my strength just to crush you!" He shouted while swinging his ax down on Ichigo again.

"I wish you luck in trying to survive this kid… after all only three people, who have come before have ever blocked my ax including you!" He said as his ax once again caused the ground to quack and crack under the pressure.

"However, no one has ever survived the second strike!" Jidanbou states confidently.

This confidence was short-lived however, as Ichigo had once again stopped the ax with Zangetsu.

"Good-good but now it's time for you to die… Juppon Jidanda Matsuri ("_Ten Buffalo-Red Strikes Festival_")

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, and Seven… Seven, Eight, Er… Five and Six," Jidanbou counts showing that his education was limited. "This seemed to cause Naruto, Yoruichi, the others and even Ichigo who was still blocking the ax to sweat drop.

'How stupid can a person be, his lack of a proper is one of the reasons why human think that all giant beasts are nothing more than mindless killing machines,' Naruto thought in annoyance.

The Prince was a giant himself in his demon form as it was huger than most and the fact that the humans of his world thought the same thing of Amy as she was bigger than small mountains.

"And it's ten!" Jidanbou proclaims as he swings his ax, cleaving the top of the wall he created to keep out the others in the process.

When the dust started to settle form the flurry of retarded attacks, Ichigo could be seen in the same spot unharmed and holding Zangetsu above his head.

Naruto face palmed at the stupidity of the giant. 'It would seem that Jidanbou didn't realize that Ichigo spirit energy had amplified his strength and that he out matched the giant in power.

"Well I can already tell the flaws that the Seireitei have in their training and security," Naruto said catching his stunned group's and Yoruichi's attention.

"What would that be Naruto," the cat asked in confusion as Jidanbou pulls out another giant ax and did his Banzai Jidanda Matsuri ("_Ten-Thousand Buffalo-Red Strikes Festival_").

"1) the fact that their guardians are as weaker than a third to lieutenant soul-reaper," Naruto began. 2) They have obviously been slacking on their guardians training. And 3) that their guardian is dumb as fuck and can't even count to ten." Naruto finished explaining while groaning in the process.

'Why was I even angry in the first place,' the prince thought having forgotten about why he was mad and the reason was instead replaced by a headache

As he finished explaining the watched as Ichigo swung Zangetsu at the oncoming axes destroying them and knocking Jidanbou on his ass in the process.

Tatsuki, Yoruichi, Uryu, Chad and even Orihime all face palmed at how true Naruto's explanation was proving to be as they watch the giant start to cry as after Ichigo as destroyed his two axes.

Ichigo again sweat drops at the scene as he never expected he'd make the giant cry. 'Now I feel like an ass,' he thought as he tries to console the gate guardian.

"Um… this is kind of strange to say but, sorry about breaking both." I could have just broken one of them, so my bad," Ichigo said awkwardly.

This seemed to cheer Jidanbou up as he had stopped crying and was smiling at Ichigo. "Ah, you're such a good kid, here I am an enemy who lost the battle but, instead of killing me you're trying to cheer me up… what a generous boy!" Jidanbou said as he placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I think I'm going to blow cat-chow chunks," Yoruichi thought as she watched the scene in disgust.

"I'm with you on this one Yoruichi," Naruto said as the giant promised to open the gate for them.

"Well I'd say it was a job well done… right Tatsuki," Orihime said nervously only to receive no answer from the girl, who was holding her head as she too had a headache.

Suddenly the group felt a powerful spiritual pressure descend upon them. From the feel of the pressure it was easily captain level and it caused the group and Jidanbou some discomfort.

Look passed the gate the group saw a man walking towards the gate at a leisurely pace. The man was wearing the traditional robes of a Shinigami with the addition of a captain's haori.

He had white hair and was a tall but very skinny man.

This however wasn't what unnerved the group. With the exception of Naruto, what they found creepy was the fact that the man had his eyes narrowed to the point that they the illusion that his eye were closed.

He also had a wide mocking grin that reminded Naruto of Orochimaru although a little less creepy. This was the captain of squad three Gin Ichimaru.

"What do you think you are doing, opening the get for the Ryoka?" Gin asked Jidanbou. The other noted that the man's voice sounded very serpentine and that seemed to unnerve them more.

"Ca… captain Ichimaru, the rules state that if I lose I most allow them passage through the gate," the giant tried to explain to the captain who's grin seemed to widen as he arched an eyebrow.

"What idiotic rules are you talking about? You misunderstood," Gin states as he unsheathes his Zanpakuto causing Ichigo, Naruto and the others to tense up.

"Even when the gate guardian loses, he still must not open the door for anyone," Gin states as he takes a stance (the stance he use when first releasing his sword).

"When the guardian loses, that would mean… he must be executed."

"**Shoot to Kill… Shinsō (God Spear)."**

**(End)**

**If has begun the soul society arc has begun and the prince will soon take the Soul Society by storm.**

**This was a great chapter if I do say so myself. Next chapter will have a lot more action than talking I promise you guys.**

**Next story I'll work on is the Undead Apocalypse.**

**Now than advertisement for Naruto: the Devil Prince of Jurai. I have one last poll for you guys on my account page. For those of you who read the story I'd like you to vote on it.**

**Make sure to Read, rate, and review as always.**

**Juubi is signing out.**


End file.
